Love that broke through the time barrier
by Long Lost Dream37
Summary: A mysterious phropecy makes Kagome leave the past,with little time for farewell. Now, new bonds formed,is she ready to return...after 15 years? with...company?InuxKag4evr! Includes some SangMir and SessRin,OC and OOCness.
1. An undecided lover

The love that broke the time barrier Chapter 1 

**An undecided lover**

Night was falling while the group decided to stop for the night. They settled, and armed a camp in a nearby clearing, not far from the road, and started cooking dinner.

A beautiful woman with chocolate brown hair was putting a packet of noodles in boiling water, above a small gas-cooking stove, not from that era, but extremely useful for making regular dinners at open air. She was concentrated in her work, when her eyes went wide and her hand turned into a tight fist, at the feeling of a male hand rubbing her butt. She turned furiously and hit that someone who was behind her, with a very loud "SLAP!" that echoed through the forest.

"HENTAI!" she yelled to her aggressor, who was a handsome man in purple robes. He was tall and held his short black hair in a tiny pigtail. He had rosary holding a cloth around one of his hands. In one of his cheeks there was a bright red mark in the shape of a hand. And although it seems it hurt him, he was grinning widely.

"Sorry my dear Sango, but it's my cursed hand! I can't stop it!" tried to excuse the monk.

"The only thing you will have as a curse will be a permanent hand-mark on your face, Miroku." said a little kitzune from the other side of the small fire they had lit.

"Shippo is right, you know, then no woman will like to bear your children at the sight you have been rejected, or did something very bad to another woman" said Sango, while she returned to her work, still with a angry expression. But she smiled slightly at the sight of a scared expression in the monk's face. She then turned to another person who sat nearby.

"Kagome-chan, could you get me some spices from over there?" Sango asked, and she pointed the edge of the forest.

"Sure" replied a raven-haired girl, as she stood up and walked into the trees.

As the moonlight filtered through the leaves and branches, the figure of the girl could be seen better. She was sbelt and beautiful. With her 19 years old, her raven-black hair hanged just above her waist, and her chocolate-brown eyes reflected a sweet and comprehensive personality. **_( Why does some people say she has blue-silver? They are BROWN!)_**

As the black-haired beauty walked, her thoughts wandered to land on her favorite subject; the man she loved. It had been 4 years from their first encounter, and started a journey around the country, full of dangers and happiness. And for her, it had been 4 years of joy at his side, her love growing deeply, although some tomes he had hurt her badly. Even after all this time, she still feared that he only considered her a shard detector, and no more. She knew that he couldn't forget about that first love, the one who appeared in her worst nightmares, and although she always forgave him, she couldn't stop suffering every time he went to see her, or simply talked about her. But in her heart, remained a small light of hope that maybe in his heart remained a little corner for her.

She sighted.

"Why can't Inuyasha decide yet? It's been 4 years… but still… one part of me doesn't want him to decide at all, in fear he doesn't choose me, and go to hell with her…" Kagome thought sadly.

_Back at the camp…_

"Hey! Inuyasha!" called the monk " why don't you tell Kagome-san what you feel? It would lighten up the atmosphere a bit… and, after all, it's been an awful lot of time…"

"Shut up monk!" replied a figure resting in a nearby treetop "You don't even know how hard it would be to tell her…"he mumbled. "Anyway, what do you mean by "How I really feel" huh?" he added with a sudden blush.

"Ohhh! Inuyasha! It's just soooo obvious!" smirked Sango

"We are not that stupid you know…" added Shippo

"Shut up, runt!" yelled the figure. Then he added timidly: "How many time have you known?"

"Well… if you ask me… I knew you liked her from the moment I saw how you tried to take her apart from me. It was obvious you really cared about her, not only for being your shard detector, but also as a friend. Now that time has passed, it seems you like her more than a close friend…" said Miroku.

"Yeah!" added Sango and Shippo

"You should tell her before we complete the jewel, and she has to go home… or before we are defeated by Naraku…"murmured Shippo.

But the figure did hear what the kitzune said, even from the big distance between them.

"Shut up!" yelled the figure furiously "One. We are not going to be defeated by Naraku .I am going to be the one who is going to kick his ass off and destroy him, and rip him into pieces… and two…" he lowered his voice. "I'm not planning her to go away. I wish she would not take that final decision… But you have to know that it's difficult to tell your feeling to others, especially when you have passed too much time, like me, trying to close my heart from others. It's not so easy to open your heart again for someone…"

There was a moment of silence, in which the group processed all those words their normally insensible friend had just said.

Then Sango broke the silence.

"Then, go on! What are you waiting for?" she encouraged him.

"Yeah! Do it before she goes back to her time in two days!" said the monk.

"Tell her all of it Inuyasha! I'm sure Oka-san would give you a satisfactory reaction!" exclaimed Shippo, smiling, sure that his long ago made adoptive mother would respond very joyfully.

The figure paused to think for a minute, and they incorporated, and replied.

"O…Ok… But… But if she rejects me for a too sudden decision, it will be all your fault!" then he added evilly " And I will make you pay for the humiliation…"

The other three gulped, as they saw their friend leap from the tree into the trees, pleading for Kagome to please Inuyasha, in fear they would had to escape from a giant sword chasing them around.


	2. deeply guarded feelings

Chapter 2 Deeply guarded feelings 

_Back to Kagome…_

After gathering some of the spices that grew around, Kagome was prepared to go back, willing not to make her friends wait for dinner. Suddenly, she heard the rustling of leaves. Scared that it would be demon or monster ready to attack, she turned quickly around, prepared to scream for help if necessary, only to find large figure landing next to her. Under the moonlight, she saw it was a tall hand some man, with long silvery-white hair, dressed in a red haori. Kawaii doggy ears twitched with the wind on top of his head. It was fairly easy to now he was a dog-demon hanyou.

"I … Inuyasha…" the girl whispered slowly. Then she turned her voice a little more serious, and said: "You scared me! You shouldn't go wandering in the night like that."

"Ka… Kagome… I need to tell you something… it's very important…"he said timidly. He looked around as if to check no one was around. "but… can we.. go to a more private place?" he added blushing slightly.

"Ohh… s …sure!" replied doubting the girl. She looked at him as if asking where to go.

Seeing the wandering and confused face of his companion, Inuyasha just made a movement, and scooped her into his arms bridal-style, and jumped into the trees, to go faster. He stopped in a clearing, with a tall tree, which had a bare mark in its upper bark. Kagome reconigsed it instantly as the God tree (sacred tree).

He let her down, and they both walked to the base of the tree.

"Now… what is it that it was so important?" asked Kagome as she sat on one of the roots that came off the surface. Suddenly, a flash back came to her mind, bringing her the moment in which her mother had told her that this was the place in which her father had proposed in marriage to her, just after she had realized that she was in love with Inuyasha, and wanted to stay at his side, even if he liked Kikyo at the end. " What if… no. It is just impossible. He couldn't do that to me" she thought sadly, knowing that Inuyasha would never confess to her his feelings, not even her. Or that was what she thought.

"Kagome…"he started "I've been thinking… thinking about… Kikyo…" Kagome's face saddened " …and… us."

Kagome's eyes became watery.

"I knew it! He has chosen already… and I bet that he hasn't choose me" she thought, as she fought to retained her tears from falling.

"And… I've been thinking about the fact that well… you are always with me, and like me as a hanyou, while Kikyo wanted to make me a human before she decided to live with me. That's when I figured that she didn't like me as I am. But still, I can't forget her, because I trusted in her, and she died, after all, for me. And the only way she says she will regain peace is by taking my soul to hell with her. So I do own her a favor for what he did for me." Kagome's heart lowered more. "but still, she wanted to change me for her benefit, seeing that if she used the pearl to transform me, she would become a normal woman again. Then is when I thought that even if we get to collect all the shards, you said you would willingly give the whole jewel to me. And I saw that you were always there for me, and forgave me when we fought and I hurt you, and even if I become a full demon, you still wanted to be by my side."

"For that, I have chosen." Kagome lowered her face. "and I have 3 words to say to you"

Kagome's face filled with tears as she imagined the possible outcomes. "Just-go-away?" "leave-me-alone?" "I-hate-you?" "I-chose-her?"

Those where the phrases that came to her mind, and what she expected him to say.

But what she definitely didn't expected was him to kneel beside her, lift her face with his finger on her chin, making her look into those deep golden eyes that melted her, and simply say to her: "I … love…you"

She just stood there, paralyzed in shock, while her heart pumped at an alarming speed, and it started to beat faster when she noticed he had started to lean into her, closing his eyes, shortening the distance between them. Suddenly recovering the control of her body, she also closed her eyes and closed the distance between them. Their lips went it contact, in a deep, loving kiss, in which they put all that love that had been guarded in their hearts for so long.

At first, both their eyes went wide, but then closed them again, and he felt her arms going around his neck, so he put his arms around her waist.

She murmured against his lips: " I love you too"

They both wanted the moment to keep forever, but eventually they had to stop to regain air. Suddenly, a blue shinning light erupted some feet away from them, forcing them to burst out of their concentration.

Watching the strange scene, but still in an embrace, the couple saw how from the light appeared a shadow, which took the shape of a woman, and stepped aside. And then thay reconigned her, as the woman they had both seen before, not alive, but made of stone. But in that moment, a ghostly looking Midoriko was standing infront of them.


	3. the prophecy, and reconforting memories

**yeeeey! I've finally finished the damned shcool year, and i'm ready to write for you guys all over the summer ( in south america our summer is fromdecember upto april)** **i want to thank my first reviewer, who made my existence more bereable with his short but nice review.thanks!**

Chapter 3

**The prophecy**

"Kagome…"said the ancient miko in a echoing, ghostly voice.

"Mi… Midoriko…?" responded Kagome, with doubt in her voice.

"Kagome. I'm here to tell you the prophecy that the Narshas… The heaven goddesses who control the faith of all mortals and demons… have designed to you…" said Midoriko in a serious tone.

"Na… nani…? A prophecy you say?" asked Kagome, becoming a little scared, but softly desembraced Inuyasha and stepped towards the woman.

"Kagome… the prophecy says that you are to go to your own era, through the well, and the portal will be sealed for 15 years, not permitting you to return to this era…and this is to be done in 2 days time" said Midoriko.

" Fif… Fifteen years! Nani! Why?" said Kagome angrily. But then her eyes became watery, as she knew that the Narshas were not to be contradicted. "Why now?" she asked sadly.

" Yeah! Why now? She won't go!" said, growling, Inuyasha, stepping at the side of his loved one. " You and those Marshas don't have the right to tell her where to go and what to do!"

"But… dear child… if you don't go…and do as the prophecy says… your loved ones… Your friends and family… will suffer to agony, and die… one after another... until you are left alone, incapable to return to your era… and will fall into insanity, in the thought that you killed the ones you loved…" said sadly Midoriko.

"Wha… What?…" said scared Kagome "no!" she cried " I don't want those horrible things to happen to others by my fault!… I … ok. I'll… go." She said and dropped to her knees, and started sobbing.

"No! Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, as he grabbed her by the shoulders and making her stand up. "Don't leave me! Not now! Not never!" and for the second time in her life, Kagome saw two tiny tears form and fall from Inuyasha's eyes. "Don't leave me… I need you by my side to keep alive…"

Kagome embraced him tightly, and still crying, she said:

" I also need you Inuyasha…I love you… I love you more that life it self… but I don't want all those horrible things to pass to any of you! Not by my fault!… and if this is the only thing I can do to save you from destiny… and It really breaks my heart saying it… I will go to my era for how many time is necessary… even if it means my heart to ache for 15 damned years… I'll do it…I'll do it for you." she sobbed.

"A wise choice my child…" said sadly Midoriko.

She stepped back ward a bit, and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

As Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone again, she separated from the embrace, and started to walk slowly in the direction of the camp. But after taking a few steps, she felt forwards, but was caught by Inuyasha, who got by her side just in time.

"Kagome? You don't seem to feel all right, so I won't ask. But it may be better to pass by Kaede's and leave you there, as it is nearer. I'll go for the others." he said worriedly.

"No. I prefer to pass the last days with all my friends. And I don't want to wake them, because they are probably gone to sleep long ago." she said weakly. "Just take me to the camp please."

"Ok" he responded. He scooped her gently into his arms, bridal style, and set for the camp. But this time, he assured that the journey took longer, so he could stay with her a bit more.

When they got there, the fire was worn out, and everyone was asleep. Kagome sat on her extended sleeping bag, and after a while she entered in it and put the candle she had lit, out. Inuyasha too extended a sleeping bag that Kagome had brought for each one of them long ago, but didn't use much, because he preferred to sleep in treetops or against trees. He extended it beside hers, and entered it, not before leaving his arms free, and placing them around her waist, to give her his warmth.

She smiled as she felt the two protective arms close around herself, leaning her back into his strong chest. She tried to sleep, but tried in vain. The thought of leaving her friends and her newfound love made her heart ache too much to sleep.

She looked at Sango's back, and remembered all the good times they had passed in the hot baths, talking about the boys, cooking, fighting, and making plans for future lives that they didn't knew if they would ever live. She looked at the figure at her side, the new integrant of the group, Kohaku, who had been lately rescued from Naraku's and the jewel's power. Her brother now lived without the shard, and was alive again.

_-Flash back-_

Sango took the chance to run to the fallen body of her brother, as the others offered to cover her. She looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha battling Naraku with the Tetssaiga (or Tetsusaiga or Steel fang), Miroku killing some monsters and Kagome throwing arrows at the demons that tried to attack Shippo and her.

She kneeled at the side of her brother, and took his pulse. Still beating fortunately. Then she noticed something shiny on the ground, and picked it. It was a Shikon shard. She carefully turned Kohaku's head to look at the back of his neck, and saw only a small scar of where the fragment had once been. She let out tears of joy, and hugged gently the body, and felt how her brother started to regain consciousness.

"Sango…?" he said weakly. " What's happening? Where is Naraku? And your friends?"

"They are back there, don't worry. But at least you are save!" she said, hugging him, as if it was the last time. Which is wasn't.

_-End of flash back-_

Now, Kohaku had his memory back, unfortunately updated, making him remember all the details of all the damage and murders he had committed in Naraku's control. But he tried successfully to put it in the past, and now, he tried to live normally, and made as many good actions as possible, in exchange a bit of what he had done.

Kagome's sight then passed to the back of Miroku, and remembered all the jokes, all the times when he had been smacked by her, Sango or another woman, all the good food and houses he had provided to the group by offering his "exorcism", and all the times he had protected them with his wind tunnel (kazaana), even if it meant exposing his own life to an huge danger. She remembered that when he had asked for advise on how to propose to Sango, even after she had already accepted to bear his children. They where planning to settle to form a family, after they had defeated Naraku, or after they had assured a peaceful and secure environment for their children to grow.

Kagome looked next at the sleeping Shippo and Kirara, and remembered all the moments when they had been brave to protect her, and all the times they had been so kawaii to lighten her days, and waited for her every time she went to her time. She remembered the day when she had been made officially Shippo's adoptive mother, and, although Inuyasha hadn't still declared to Kagome, he had been made his adoptive father. That way he would always be in family while she was away.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip loosen, and his breath in the back of her neck, so she turned around, only to find a extremely kawaii sleeping hanyou, his ears flat against his hair, and with two small tears on his cheeks. She softly wiped them away, and hugged him, healing the wound that his dream had been making in his heart, and making him melt into her arms, falling into a deep and repairing sleep. And there, hugged, leaning against his strong and confortable chest, she let herself slip into a dream, in which no prophecy existed, and their hearts where left alone, joined to love. Zutto ( for ever).


	4. morning saddness

**Yeah! Lets rock! I'm off for my fourth chapter! Yaaay!**

**Ok, I'm for a poll. Who is the worst pairing?**

**Inuyasha x Kagome ( cheer!)**

**Inuyasha x Kikyo (Yuk! Clay pot must die!)**

**Inuyasha x Sesshomaru (for a love of more than brothers…)**

**Sesshomaru x Naraku (jajaja, just a joke, but this time is for real)**

**Naraku x Koga ( … don't even ask)**

**Koga x Kagome (I don't fancy that wolf much…)**

**Sango x Inuyasha ( … nop. I love them both, but separated)**

**Sango x Sesshomaru (who'd belief that? It's just absurd)**

**Shippo x Inuyasha ( … definitely not, then there would be no emotional subject in the actual series …)**

**Send reviews for results!**

Oh, and before I forget… I forgot in the last chapters that I'm supposed to say something about not owning Inuyasha… _(Sobbing)_

Oh, well, _I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER SO FAR FROM THIS FANFIC_.

**Kuso, that hurt. But some day I will! _(Evil smile, and on background a ripped photo of Rumiko)_ (Read profile for future conquer dreams)**

**But I DO own the Narshas (only the name)**

Chapter 4 

**Morning sadness**

_ Next morning_

As Sango waked up, the first thing she noticed was that she was facing the face of a certain monk, fortunately, a few feet away. She sat up, and noticed that Kagome was back. Her eyes went wide. She was covered in blood? She blinked. No, she was covered in red cloth? She blinked again. No, she was covered in a type of haori. Inuyasha's haori, and he was sleeping beside her, and they where both HUGGING!

So Inuyasha HAD told his feelings to Kagome last night. That was the only explanation, since she didn't suspect that Inuyasha would hug her without permission. Sango just stared for a couple of seconds at the cute scene in front of her. They looked so cute. So in love. So perfect. Without making any noise, she went and waked Miroku and Shippo. They all stared stunned at the scene. But they also sighted in relief. Now they wouldn't have an angry Inuyasha chasing them with his sword.

Smiling, Sango started to prepare break fast. Kohaku helped, and talked to Shippo. At the smell of food, Inuyasha's nose began to function. He smelled homemade bread, ramen, and a intense, sweet smell of jasmine and honey. Pleased, he opened slowly his eyes, only to encounter the top of a female head, covered in raven-black hair. He inspired the scent of his loving companion. It was so relaxing, so sweet, so good for his soul. Then, a flash of pain in his heart made him remember the events of the past night, and felt how his heart saddened. He whimpered for his insides.

"Inuyasha?" he heard a voice calling him.

He opened his eyes, and his eyes where caught by chocolate ones. Kagome stared with a worried expression at him. But he noticed then, that everyone else was staring at him too. He blushed, and with that, he noticed what had caused the starring. He was crying. Tears flowed down his cheeks, as a reflection to what was happening inside his aching heart.

"I…Inuyasha?" repeated Kagome worriedly. " Are you… crying Inuyasha?"

"Oh… it's nothing" he tried to excuse, wiping the tears away. " Don't worry."

"But I do worry. Why are you crying Inuyasha?" she insisted.

His temper suddenly exploded, and he standed up, yelling: "I said it was nothing to worry about wench!"

Kagome standed too, her temper began to rise dangerously.

"I was only trying to HELP! And you don't need to yell at me, you baka!" she yelled back. "Now, tell me what is troubling you! Or I will say the 'o' word!"  
**(I preferer to say osuwari than sit, because is such a common word, I could forget while writing)**

Then, to everyone's surprise, Inuyasha began to cry again, but this didn't stop him to yell back.

"OK! I'll tell you! It's the fact I love you! Is the fact that now I only have 2 days left to be with you! Is the fact that I'm not going to last 15 damned years until your return!" he lowered his voice to a sad whimper "I'll die heart broken before you come back…"

His word where followed by a long and crude silence, until Shippo dared to brake the silence.

" 2 days left? 15 years? What is he talking about Oka-san? Did we miss something important?" he said in a worried tone.

Kagome's face paled a bit.

"Well… you see… last night… while we where in the forest… and after Inu… well… after he…"she stopped as she was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"…After I did what you made me do…"he explained to the group. "That bitch of Midoriko came and…" he was interrupted by Kagome.

"…The priestess Midoriko came…and told me… told us, about a prophecy that the Narshas had designed to me… and it said that I had to abandon the feudal era for… 15 years… if not, you all would suffer and die, and I will be left alone, and will not be capable of return my time…"she finished sadly.

Pause. Then Shippo started to cry and jumped into Kagome's chest.

"Nooooooo!" cried the kitzune. "Oka-san! Don't go away! Don't leave us!"

"Kagome-chan! Don't leave us! You're our best friend! We need you!" Sango cried, embracing her best friend.

" I'm so sorry my friends. I don't want to leave either, but I don't want all those horrible things to happen to you," said Kagome, lowering her head.

"I'm really sorry Kagome-san, but I understand your position. But take in mind that we will miss you a lot." said sadly Miroku.

"Of course that we will miss her! You baka!" yelled angrily Sango at him. "She will be gone for 15 FREAKING YEARS!"

Kagome wiped away the tears, laughing to her insides, at the sight of her best friends fighting for such a ridiculous thing.

"Ok guys! Calm down! But I want you to know that I want to pass these two days with you guys, doing something fun, for a change, rather then looking for the shards ok? That way, I will leave with more good memories about all of you. Soo, what do you want to do now guys?" she asked, trying to lift the sadness away.

There was a pause, in which the silence was broken by Shippo.

"I know!" said the kitzune, trying to sound joyful "the best thing to give Oka-san to remember us for such a long time, is presents! From each one of us! Something which represents how we are, so that way Kagome will remember those factors about us!" **(He sometimes says Kagome, and sometimes Oka-san .ok?)**

Sango stopped to think about it.

"Well... now that you mention that… I think I know what I want to give Kagome-chan as a present." she said "but I'll need to go and get it from my village, and I should take Kohaku with me."

"Anyway…"said suddenly Kohaku. Everyone jumped a bit, because it wasn't that common for Kohaku to speak out loud, since he remained quiet most of the tome, playing with Shippo or y his sister's side."… I think that we had to go to the village, to get some special medical gerbs for youkai, because something seems to happen to Kirara." he finished.

They all looked at the neko demon, and saw she was sleeping in Sango's futon, with a big swollen belly, and a slight sing of pain in her face.

"Ok, we must get going, if we plan to get back for dinner. We'll see you at Kaede's tonight!" said Sango, as she quickly packed, and trotted away with Kohaku and Kirara.

Miroku was thinking too.

"Oh… I think I know too what to give Kagome… but I'll need to go to my old temple to get it." he packed quickly, and headed to the forest. "I'll see you guys at Kaede's!" he said as he trotted into the forest, and the opposite direction that Sango went.

"I think I know too. But I'll go to my old cave. I'll ask Miroku to leave me there, it's on the way to his temple anyway." said the kitzune, as he ran following the path of the monk.

That only left Kagome and Inuyasha, so they finished the packing, and then headed to Kaede's walking, to get more time together. As they were alone, they walked hand in hand, talking about anything, avoiding the subject that saddened their hearts. Well, actually, Kagome was the one who did the talking, because Inuyasha kept most of the trip silent, only to leave escape some occasional responds, such as "keh…"


	5. high fever favour

**You know what? I'm not going to wait for you people to review, cuse I now anyways that not many people have read my fic, and I don't really care, at least having a review per chapter. So, I think the poll was in vain, but I hope that the one who reads, ant any moment, doesn't matter any other chapter is on, please send me any review on it.**

**Well, I'm preparing for Christmas Eve! And even if my family isn't exactly catholic, I love the family, the dinner and most of all the presents! Yay! We are going to have fun!**

**Note: for Inu's consciences, their thoughts are written like **hanyou**, demon and **_human_

Chapter 5 

**High fever favor**

As they walked, quiet now, as Kagome got eventually tired to talk alone, with Inuyasha's poor responses, Kagome's mind connected to that state we all have, in which we disconnect from the world, but we still move, hear, and smell, and we seem as we are seeing into nothingness. And in that state, her mind began to wander. Her thought went to all of these four years, which she had passed happily with her beloved friends, and the man she loved. She thought that, even if she now tried to smile, her heart was falling apart into emptiness.

Inuyasha's mind was also in the wandering state, his thought invaded by a raven-haired girl, full of tears, hugs and whispers. He fought with his newfound rivals, who weren't Naraku or Koga, but his others blood selves. He had discovered each one had it's own conscience after one of his demon transformations, in which his human and hanyou parts had convinced the demon so he wouldn't harm his friends. Currently, they had a discussion about letting Kagome go away.

"**You can't just let her go! She is to remain at our side!** _But we have to consider that she goes away to save us, and the guys too_. **But she still knows her decision will make harm to all of us! Why don't she just stay here and we can find a way to stop those stupid Marshas?… Narshas… whatever! **_But we know she is a good-hearted person, and she will save her friends first that herself _**I don't care! I only…. **OH! Could both of you just shut up! Why can't we just accept that she is going and that's it! Just… _ok, ok don't be so mean, but why instead of fighting we concentrate us in a certain individual who is approaching? _** How do you know? **_Cause I smell you idiot!_** …Oh, right."**

Inuyasha's discussion was interrupted by one of his major senses; his smell. And what he smelled was one of the last persons he wanted to see in that moment, approaching. He was about to tell his companion, when suddenly, in front of the couple, a tall figure appeared, carrying a huge, long, fluffy object. As the dust, which had been lifted at the arrivance of the stranger, settled down, it revealed a tall youkai; silvery long hair, long ears, sharp claws, and a crescent moon in his forehead. Sesshomaru looked at them with a calmed expression.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" asked furiously Inuyasha, stepping protectively in front of Kagome.

"Well, my dear brother, always so rude" said Sesshomaru " I guess you are now more rude and suspicious since your girlfriend is going away, aren't you?" he smirked.

"But… how did you know?" asked Kagome, surprised.

"Have my resources human. But, anyway… Going to the point of my sudden visit, I'm not here to challenge you brother. But I'm here to talk to the miko." he said calmly.

"To… to me?" asked Kagome, surprised by the strange reply of the youkai lord.

"To her? What's going on here?" said the startled hanyou, looking enviously at the girl, who had taken a challenge away from him, and taking away the hand he had put on the tetsaiga **(tetsusaiga, steel fang, whatever name you like**).

"Yes miko. To you. I need you to make me a favor before you leave, as the matter we have to treat won't wait so long. And I believe that you are the only one who can do this for me." Said Sesshomaru

Kagome stopped to think a bit. She looked at Inuyasha, as if asking permission.

"So are you willing to help me? And please don't ask authorization from my brother, since you only may come with me for your own will." Said the lord, apparently in a bit of a hurry.

"O… ok" said a bit uncertainly Kagome. "I'll help you"

"NANI! Are you crazy!" yelled Inuyasha at her "you are not going anywhere!"

"Osuwari"

Kagome walked to Sesshomaru, as a fuming hanyou crept out of his small crater.

"If you wanna come, you can follow us brother" said Sesshomaru, smirking, as he unfolded his fluffy boa, and putting it around Kagome's waist, as a security belt. "Hold on" he warned her, before he began to run at full youkai speed, taking Kagome with him. He was soon cached by his fuming brother, and together they traveled for a pair of hours. In this time, Kagome fell asleep in the fluffy, cozy boa-thing.

Seeing that she was finally asleep, Sesshomaru dared a comment to his brother.

"So, did you mark her?"

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha, blushing a bit.

"You know what I mean. And I have to tell you, if she goes away without the mark, another could come into her life… and take her." And then he added with an evil smile "…and replace you"

Inuyasha was about to send an angry reply, but suddenly, his brother changed direction, and lowered his speed, as he reached the entrance of a cave. They went inside, as Kagome waked from her pleasant sleep, and inside they all encountered a very sad scene.

Rin was laying on a small hay-made futon, with a cold towel on her forehead, and was burning in a stemming hot fever. At her side, Ah-uh (that strange dragon of two heads) was watching a sweating and worried Jaken, as he walked around the cave, making some kind of herbs medicine. Well, if this sounds strange, it is true that at first Jaken didn't like Rin at all, because his Lord cared more for her than for him, but with the time, he had found in her a joyful friend who was always willing to help him with his chores. And now, he tried to save her life, as she once had put her live in danger to save his.

"Oh! Poor girl!" exclaimed Kagome, as she got rid of the boa and ran to the girl's aid.

"Miko-sama, will she be all right?" asked Jaken, concern in his tone.

"Well, it seems that you have done a good work at taking care of her Jaken. But I feel an awful quantity of poison in her blood. What happened to her to get her to this stage?" said the young priestess.

"Well…" the toad **(I'm evil) **started. "It happens that two days ago, she was attacked by this poisonous plant, which isn't harmful at all for humans, but makes great damage to demons and any kind of youkai, including hanyous. Then she was attacked by this extremely poisonous snake-demon, which has a strong poison that can kill on minutes, but because she had the other poison in her blood as well, the effects last longer. But they are still mortal." he finished.

" I need you to purify the poison with your spiritual powers. First the snake's, which is the worst for her, and then, I need to eliminate all trace of the plant poison. ALL trace. If not…"he stopped abruptly, knowing that he had spoken too much.

Kagome thought about his words for a moment. She understood that snake poison had to be eliminated, for it was harmful to her, but she didn't understand the firmness of the lord in eliminating all trace of the plant poison. It wasn't harmful for her. It even protected her. And it was in her inside, not in her skin, where her companions could get in contact with her. Unless he… no. It was just impossible. Or… could it be?


	6. high fever favor part II

**Weeeeeeee… it's Christmas time! And I'm for a Christmas carol…**

**Inu the red coated hanyou,**

**Had a very pointy sword.**

**With it he challenged youkai,**

**And ripped them into pieces!**

**But one day, Clay pot came,**

**And the Shikon came with her,**

**With no remorse or last words,**

**She pinned him into a tree...**

**It's Inu the red coated hanyou,**

**Who was rescued from the tree…**

**By a good hearted miko,**

**And his curse came with her!**

**It's just a very short shortcut from Rudolph.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Well, now, I have to comment that chapter 5 and this chapter where originally one, but I decided to cut it in half ( I'm really evil)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 

**High fever favor part II**

Kagome thought about his words for a moment. She understood that snake poison had to be eliminated, for it was harmful to her, but she didn't understand the firmness of the lord in eliminating all trace of the plant poison. It wasn't harmful for her. It even protected her. And it was in her inside, not in her skin, where her companions could get in contact with her. Unless he… no. It was just impossible. Or… could it be?

For a moment, Kagome could have sweared she had seen a tiny blush pass through Sesshomaru's face.

"Sesshomaru…" started Kagome, doubting, and scared she could make him angry. "Are you… planning to make her your… mate or something like that?"

And then, for sure, everyone saw how a huge blush crept over to his face, making a huge change in his pale features.** (Ok, imagine S ESSHOMARU blushing. Kawaii!)**

"Oh… well… yeah... Sort of…"he mumbled out.

"Oh! That's just wonderful!" exclaimed Kagome.

(Now, you need to see episode #115 Lured by the black light, in which it shows how much Sesshomaru cares for Rin. It's so cute! It's w

Inuyasha just stared blankly at his half-brother, totally stunned. It was totally unexpected and nearly incredible. He, Sesshomaru? His cold-hearted youkai brother…the lord of the western lands… mating a… what he, Sesshomaru, considered a weak human? It just wasn't his style. Inuyasha began to wander if it was really his brother who standed at his side. But maybe this human girl had managed to soften his iced heart in these four years together, just like Kagome had done with him.

**(well, you need to see chapter 115; engulfed by the black light. it shows how much Sesshy cares for rin.when Jakotzu is battling with Sesshomaru, teasing him about how fond he is on Rin, and when Suikotzu attacks Jaken and Rin, and Rin screams, distracting, our hero, he almost gets killed when he is knocked off his sword. Then he throws himself to the abysm to rescue her. It's just too kawaii!)**

Kagome started to attend Rin, and asked the guys to leave the cave, as she had to purify it. She placed herself at on side of the girl, and put her hands above the chest. She concentrated, and her hands began to glow in a pink-blue light. She felt how Rin's body was slowly healed. She concentrated in the mortal poison first, and then, as she was told, in eliminating all trace of the plant poison. She double-checked that no trace was left, and then she started to bend of her bruises and cuts. Because she had her yellow bag, she was able to make use of her useful aid kit, and then leaving her to sleep, now in a suitable temperature.

"Hey guys, you can check on her now!" said Kagome to them, as she exited the cave, to get some fresh air. "But be careful not to wake her. She is very tired"

Jaken and Sesshomaru entered to check on the girl, while Inuyasha made a fire to cook the wild pig that he had hunted, while Kagome helped Rin, and while Sesshomaru discussed with Jaken arrangements that could be made if Rin accepted Sesshomaru. Kagome helped too.

After a while, Sesshomaru came out of the cave again, and expression of relief on his face.

"Thank you. I'm now in debt in you Kagome, for saving her life. Maybe someday I would be able to call her mate-to-be…if she ever accepts." He said

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. I'm sure she will accept" encouraged him Kagome " I'm aware that she really seems to enjoy your company, and is willing to pass the rest of her life at your side.

"Well, if that is the case…"his tone became hopeful, but then he almost **(remember he can't show emotions at all)** said in a sight. "…I still have to wait until she is 17 or more."

"Yes… you're right in that fact, unless…"said Kagome suddenly, remembering something. "...I think I may have something to that could help you to shorten a bit your wait…lets me try to find it in here" she said, as she started to look in her oversized yellow bag.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared confused at her **(ok, I know that Sesshomaru can't be actually confused, but let's pretend ok?) **how could she shorten the time? How could she ever make his wait shorter? Did she have a time jewel or something like that?

"Here it is!" said Kagome, triumphal. "I got this stuff one time we helped a village, as present from the chief." she said, as she showed the youkai and the hanyou a small box decorated with sakura flowers.

"What is it?" asked the hanyou.

"The village lord told me inside there is this special powder, that could make people change age. He said that the only thing you have to do, is grab a sakura petal per each year you wanted to grow, or one sakura seed per year you wanted to decrease in age. Then you have to put a pinch of the powder on top, and 3 drops of blood from the person who changes age." she explained.

"Soo…" continued Kagome, seeing the wondered faces of the guys "…if she accepts to be your mate, and you both don't want to wait, you can shorten the wait with this." She gave the box to Sesshomaru "Take it as a wedding present for you"

"Thank you Kagome-san" said a voice that came from the entrance of the cave. They all turned to see a sleepy Rin, who walked to them. Sesshomaru gulped, and blushed slightly **(kawaii!)** if she had heard…

And as if reading his thoughts, Rin said:

"Ah… Sesshomaru-sama, I did hear your conversation…"she said timidly. Sesshomaru blushed deeper. "And all I can say to you is… that I will!" she exclaimed, as she launched and him and embraced him. "I will become your mate if it is your desire my lord, because mine it is!" she said.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, with a shocked expression in his face. Was he dreaming? Was she accepting just like that? Was she accepting so quickly to become the mate of a nearly cold-hearted, feared, tough youkai? He stood there shocked for a moment, before knelling by her and returning her the hug.

"Thank you" he whispered into her ear. Then he kissed her forehead, and incorporated to face Kagome.

"Thank you, Kagome…-chan if I may call you like that…"he said.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to call her Kagome -chan! You…" started yelling Inuyasha.

"Osuwari"

she smiled, at the happy couple, bowed in goodbye, and walked away, pausing a bit further to wait for a certain hanyou who kept cursing as he crept out of his small crater.


	7. gift tales

**Weeee! Christmas is over! And presents arrived! I hope everyone passed a good feast! I did, even if we opened the presents at 4 am of the 25th …**

**Then… have a happy new year!**

**Please…. Can any one review this time? It's taking longer to type, and I'm not getting too much encouragement lately… but I have to thank OddIsMyHomeBoy for her great reviews! Well, thanks to every one of you really!**

**And I'd like to ask BlossomSpirit to post her damn story, I can't wait until her return…**

**Chapter 7 **

**Gift tales**

Sango finished laying new, fresh flowers on all of the tombs of her village, sighted, and went inside one of the huts, to see how her brother was doing. He was sitting still by neko demon, after examinating and giving some medicine to her. The poor kitten was in pain, laying and struggling on the futon.

"Well, have you discovered what is the matter with her?" asked the exterminatoress "why is she in so much pain?"

"After a quick examination, I have got a bit of an idea of what is happening to her, because she isn't ill at all." Explained the boy.

"Soo... What is it?"

"I think Kirara is about to give birth. I mean, she is, or was pregnant." He explained.

"Nani!" exclaimed Sango

"Just look at her!" said her brother.

Sango looked at the neko's swollen belly, and noticed something was moving inside.

"Oh! You're right! But how and when did this happen?"

"Well, about 4 and a half months ago, as the demon pregnancy only lasts for that time. But I think we may have to help her since it seems she is having some problems." said Kohaku. So they got hands to work.

After some hours, the two exterminators looked proudly at the futon, in which a tired neko mother licked the little heads of her 5 newborn kittens. They smiled, as they got some milk for them to drink, so they could leave Kirara to rest for a while.

They thought the same thing. It was such a nice view.

* * *

Miroku finished his lunch, and quietly, he stepped over his drunk and sleepy master. After covering his with a blanket and leaving him to rest, Miroku walked to the master's room. When he got there, he forced silently the door, and then defeated some enchanted papyrus, so he could open a hidden cabinet, from which he was to be unaware. But smart as she was, he had discovered it long time ago.

Inside the cupboard, he found a big coffer, full with enchantments, and sacred stuff. After nearly emptying the coffer, he found what he was looking for; a little leather bag, with the picture of a black key on it he stuffed it in his robes, and after shutting the coffer (not before he had managed to steal some more useful objects), shutting the cabinet and putting back all the enchantments, he closed the door.

He grabbed his staff, and exited from the temple, heading to collect Shippo from his cave, which was in the way to Kaede's.

* * *

Shippo stared. He had passed several minutes at the entrance of a small cave, just starring at the opening. He was terrified to enter. It had been so much time, he was scared his tribe wouldn't remember him, after those years he had been traveling with the gang.

Suddenly, he saw a small kitzune, who walked out of the cave. She was a bit shorter than Shippo (but she was rather bigger than the Shippo we all remember from the series, since he has grown lots in this 4 years, and is now about 45 cm tall, and the ribbon in his hair is gone). The kitzune girl had a tail just as Shippo's, and she was wearing a little blue dress, combined with a turquoise ribbon in her brown-cinnamon hair.

When she noticed Shippo standing by the entrance, she walked to him, and asked him in a friendly tone:

"Hello! May I know what are you doing here?" she said.

When she didn't get a reply from the paralyzed boy, she said:

"Well, if you are looking for a demon fox tribe, you've come to the right place. Why don't you come in? I see that you are a fox demon too."

"I… I came here to…to visit!" mumbled Shippo.

"Oh, well, better in that case! Come on in!" she exclaimed, and without asking, she grabbed Shippo by the wrist, and dragged him into the cavern.

As they walked, they passed in front of doors, which lead to burrows and storages, but they were all silent and apparently deserted.

"Where is everybody?" asked the boy.

"Oh… you see, they are all gathered in the main assembly cave, because we are having a memorial ceremony to honor our disparate prince, who we believe to be dead. He disappeared just after our chief was murdered, and all we know is that the murderers were lately killed, but we didn't know what had been of our beloved young prince…" she explained sadly. "Today we are celebrating the 4th anniversary from his disaparition."

Shippo gulped. It seemed he had come back in a delicate period for the tribe.

"So, I'm taking you there, because then it will be easier to localizate the ones you came to visit. Don't you think?" said the girl.

"Do you know what happened to rest of the prince's family?" asked quietly Shippo.

"Oh, yes. The queen died long time ago, just a year after giving birth to her second child, princess Keiko. She is now in the thrown since she is the only member of the family left, but she is still very young, with 10 years. She is 2 years younger than me, and his brother." Said sadly the fox girl.

"We are here." she said abruptly, stopping by a pair of big doors.

She opened slowly the doors, which lead into a vast chamber, in which all of the tribe was congregated. They turned they head to look at them, as they entered. Shippo just stood paralyzed in the door.

Then, suddenly, a cry could be heard upon the crowd.

"S HIPPO! You're alive!"

A kitzune dressed in an orange dress and ported a red ribbon upon her reddish hair, made her ways between the crowd. In her forehead, a little golden crown shined.

Her eyes became watery, as she got in front of the boy, and without any doubts, she ran into him and embraced her older brother.

"Shippo! My dear brother! We thought that after all these years… you would be dead or something! Oh, brother! I'm so glad you've come back" cried Princess Keiko, tears running freely down her cheeks. The boy, after a moment of doubt, returned the hug to his sister.

"Shippo…? Is that you…?"Asked suddenly the young kitzune who had guided him to the hall. She was now looking properly at him, her eyes wide, and watery too. "Is that really you?"

"Um… well, yeah, but who…. Wait a minute… Kimiko!" said Shippo, in a surprised tone.

"I can't believe it is really you!" she said, and threw herself on top of him in another embrace. But, of course, even if Shippo had grown a lot in those years, he wasn't still as strong as Inuyasha, or could manage to retain standing carrying some thing which doubled his own weight, so with the weight of both his sister an his friend, he was thrown down on his back, and landed under a heap of fox-girls.

* * *

Two hours later… 

The three kitzunes where finishing lunch in one of the royal caves, and chatting about the things they had missed out from each other's life.

"So…"said Keiko "… this woman, Kagome, is so kind and protective to you that she let you become her adoptive son?"

"Yes! She is very kind and goodhearted, and she really treats me as her son, and she is just a wonderful Oka-san. She's been like that to me since she saved my life from the thunder brothers, and later she helped me to get my revenge." Said the boy.

"And this hanyou…"said Kimiko "…you say he is always punching and bulling you so, why don't you punch him back? As you talk about him, he seems a real jerk."

"Oh, well…"said the blushing prince " first, Inuyasha is extremely more powerful than me, and stronger. And second… he may punch hard, but since Otou-san died, he helped me to get my revenge by destroying the thunder brothers with his sword, and he has always been sort of a father to me anyways… a jerk, arrogant, strong and selfish one, but a father to me after all…"he said, smiling sadly.

"And why do you keep repeating something abut 'last night' and you feel so troubled and sad about it?" asked his sister.

"Oh, well, you see…"said Shippo, as his eyes became watery " the other night came a ghost priestess and told Kagome that there was a prophecy she had to fulfill, and she had to leave us… for 15 years…and the worst part is that Inuyasha had just confessed his feeling to her, and now they only have today and tomorrow to be together… after all that time they had waited to confess… its just frustrating for the poor couple…"

"Oh… that's just soooo sad!" exclaimed both girls at unison.

"Yeah, it's a shame… but girls, you may be happy, cuse than I may be coming to live with you again for some time, only if Inuyasha is too heart broken to keep me around, because Miroku and Sango will be too busy looking for their own kids. In that case, I will come to visit you regularly… is that ok with you girls?" He added.

"Yeah… it's all right with me…only if you promise you wont keep us waiting for ever, and forget about us…"said Kimiko, sarcastically. Keiko nodded in signal she was in accord.

"Ah! And before I forget, I would like to take with me that changing rock; the one Otou-san gave me long ago. It will be a useful gift for Kagome." He said.

"I'll go and get it from your old bedroom" said Keiko, as she got up, and exited the room.

"Well…"said Kimiko, seeing that finally they were alone. "… Have you forgotten our pact Shippo?" she asked tentatively.

Shippo blushed and gulped, and then tried to excuse himself for leaving.

"I might be on my way, cuse Miroku said he'll wait for me in the return journey.

As response, they heard the echo of a knock on the outside rock, and the echo of the voice from a certain monk calling:

"Heloooooooo! Is someone there? Oh, Shippoooo!" he called, and then added teasingly "pink balloooon! Are you there?"

Shippo's face went red in fury, a red anger vein in his forehead. Kimiko started to laugh.

"Don't tell me you still transform into that ridiculous pink balloon you were years ago?" she said, giggling.

"I certainly not! I recently managed to transform into my proper fox-demon form, just like father did. But the stupid monk still insists in teasing me with it till the rest of my life." He said angrily.

Kimiko kept giggling, while Keiko returned with a wrapped package, and gave it to Shippo.

"Ok, that's it. Bye bro!" she said, embracing him.

"Well, then bye! I'll be dropping in here in some time, to see if you can make a bit of my pain go away with your singular touches girls." He said sadly.

As he left, they could hear him mumble evilly:

"Well… now I'll show him who's a very angry pink balloon fox torturing him tonight…."


	8. inuyasha's gift tale

**Well folks, we r here again, and I have to say that I'm a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews. It seems that no one is actually reading, or they just don't bother to put a review at all. Sniff.**

**Well, passing in to a happier field, I'm thinking of posting another inu fanfic, writing it at the same time as this one. I'm not sure if you guys would like to read if I tell you that it is a Harry potter crossover, but I'm just asking about your opinion. Just tell me it is worth to post it (or simply to plan it). It is mainly about the guys going to their seventh year at Hogwarts, as transfer students from Japan. It will be an Inu x Kag, NOT a Harry x Kag. It will have a GOOD and KIND Kikyo (I really pity her, so I'm not going to bash her here, please forgive me), who will be Kagome's big SISTER. It will have an irritating Sesshomaru, and 16 years Shippo. It will be after the sixth book, but I'm totally eliminating the deaths in the story, so Dumbledore, Snape and Sirius are going to be ok. Snape will not be evil… yet. And Lupin and Tonks will live happily as a couple. The conflict of the story is that they will have to deal a bit with Inuyasha's little secret…**

**So now, just tell me in your reviews if it is worth the try…**

**Note for my friend GG, who is now GGmon (from digimon): thanks for the review, and if you put once more that thing of Mrs. Mature…. I'M GOING TO TORTURE YOU TO DEATH IN YOUR DREAM! AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU DREAM THE ONE IN WHICH I SQUASH YOUR FAMILY WITH THE INU-GANGS WEAPONS! So just …SHUT UP YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH, MY DEAR BITCHIE! Hugs and kisses for you too dear!**

**Cough; cough; (clears throat to get back the attention of the other scared readers) so like I was saying…. Please review!(smiles evily)**

**Oops! I nearly forgot to say, that I'm soooo sorry that I have forgotten to put a disclaimer in the last chapters, so I have to say it now. That, or to have a dream torture in which Rumiko Takahashi is trying to attack me with a horde of lawyers carrying with them a pack of tetsusaigas…**

**Ok, here we go…. I DO NOT OWN ANY IF THE I NUYASHA CHARACTERS.THEY BELONG STRICKTLY TO DAMNED RUMIKO. Sniff…(explodes in tears, and runs in circles with arms in the air while yelling, "why can't I!) Well, I am still owner of my dreams, and I don't loose anything by it. Sight… as GGmon says, I can still dream that I'm not such a hopeless romantic…**

**So far, I only own the Narshas, Kimiko, Keiko, and Kirara's kittens**

Chapter 8

**An Inuyasha's gift tale**

As the couple walked, Kagome's mind (in her wandering state) thought sadly that one of her precious 2 days was almost gone, as they both saw how the sun was setting in the horizon.

She sighted softly, at the thought that she would miss so much her loved hanyou; His strong arms always there to protect her; his cozy haori, in which she comfortably leaned; his soft, kawaii and fury ears… when a sudden idea came to her mind (for being exact, it was more or less a certain monk's type of idea). She smiled, wandering if that idea could be put on practice, but her smile banished quickly, as she had to consult first.

"Inuyasha…?" she asked tentatively, and trying to sound casual "um… have you even thought about something you would like to give me as a gift to remember you…?"

The hanyou blushed and gulped. He had totally forgotten about it.

"**You stupid brat! How could you forget that! -** _You're just an insensible monster!_ – Oh…sorry! Yes I know I should not have forgotten… and I have to accept that you're partly right…" thought Inuyasha, as he battled with his inner selves.

"Um…n…no…" he mumbled in an embarrassed tone.

"Well… as I certainly suspected this…"said Kagome, a slight reproach in her tone "… I was thinking…of something I would like you to grant me as a… type of gift… if you want to take it that way…"she said, as she hugged his arm.

"Wha… what do you want …d…dear?" he asked nervously.

"I…"she blushed in a deep crimson " … I would like you to…. To make me your soul mate." she said timidly.

"Na… nani?" he exclaimed in shock, blushing as red as his haori. "You want what!"

Kagome blushed redder, and lowered her face.

"Well… it's ok is you don't want you… but… I thought it would be the perfect way of taking a bit of you with me… so that way I wouldn't feel so lonely without you… but… have a little of you… and maybe a little you…to keep me company…" she said quietly, trying to dissimulate the bits of sadness, hurt and disappointment in her voice. **(You know what I meant by a _little you,_ don't you? Come ON! Be creative! A miniature inu… GG knows what I'm talking about)**

"Oh… well… it's ok… but don't put yourself like that…"said Inuyasha, as he lifted her chin softly, making her look at him to the eyes. "I'll do it if that is what you really want…" he murmured. He sighted "But… I'll have to mark you…"he added.

"Well …it's ok…"she said, as she cleared her hair from her collar bone, leaving her neck exposed, and giving a clear view that she was sure of the bond she was about to form part from. "Bite if you have to"

He neared his face to hers, and smiled briefly, gave her a small kiss, and making a fast movement, he bit the piece of flesh which was exposed, exactly where her shoulder bone and her neck met. He liked the bit of blood away. He liked the taste of her sweet and strangely comforting, blood. He hated when it was touched or spilled by any other, but he liked when the blood was spilled softly and only for his pleasure. As he raised his head, left behind two small holes, similar to the ones of a vampire, but in the shape of tiny hearts. The blood bond immediately began to form. He could feel her presence filling his insides.

Kagome felt a new and strangely reconforting substance flowing through her veins, and filling her with a sudden warmth. It made her shudder for a moment, but then she noticed a small, soft sound coming from the closed-eyes hanyou beside her. It was like …he was …purring. That was it. He was purring softly as he closed his eyes and an expression of delight and extreme pleasure crossed his face. It was like showing …his soft side. The side that was always hidden from others. The side in which all his feelings remained retained by a barrier of his masculine proud. But now, the barrier seemed to have a creak in it.

"Um… Inuyasha… are you… purring?" said Kagome, in a teasing tone.

"Of course not!" said the hanyou, immediately opening eyes and stopping the sound. "I was just growling softly. I was NOT purring!" he said with a sudden blush.

"Yeah sure!" Thought Kagome. But she thought that she might stop an unnecessary discussion by playing along. "Um… well… if I'm not wrong… we aren't still official mates until we…."her voice trailed away, blushing as red as her mate's haori.

"Oh! Yeah…I suppose… that because you are in such a hurry…. We'll just have to…" his voice also trailed away in a deep blush.

There was an uncomfortable minute of silence, until he simply scooped her into his arms bridal-style, and leaped into the trees. Nearby, he stopped in a clearing. It was so closed up with trees around that the only way to get in was from upwards. It gave them just the privacy they were looking for. The clearing seemed to be untouched by any human, demon or animal, and it had a breath-taking beauty. They smiled to each other, as love bloomed in every flower surrounding them, in that small and secret paradise.

**( I have to say that I'm not good at all at writing lemons, so now you fill the following black space, you filthy bunch of perverts! And I have to say we are lucky that Miroku's incarnation isn't reading this type of fanfics, because he could fill it with a couple of things that could traumate Shippo…)**

**(And for the ones against inukag relations… please don't kill me yet…)**

* * *

As the demon exterminators arrived, they carried a big basket were that neko family rested, and another package, carefully wrapped. They entered the hut of the old woman.

"Good evening elder Kaede!" Sango greeted. "Hey…. Where is every one?"

"Well… that doesn't make much sense, because Kagome and Inuyasha (she already knew that Shippo and Miroku had left, because she had clearly heard them) should be here long ago! I don't think that they walk soooo slow, or that…."she stopped telling the alternatives, as a sudden and slight idea came to her mind. A (ashamed enormously that she could think of that) Miroku's type of idea for being exact. Her face went from normal to pale and them into a blush.

"Oh no!" Sango thought desesperately "we shouldn't had left those two love-birds so much time alone by themselves! With more reason not to do it in this situation!… hey! What are you thinking of? They aren't so unsensible! At least not Kagome… I think you're passing too much time with that stupid perverted monk!" she thought, a bit ashamed, as she settled down next to her brother, near the fire.

"Helloooo! Is anyone there already?" said a voice from out side. Moments later, Miroku and Shippo entered the hut.

"Hey!… where is oka-san? I thought that they would be here already!" said Shippo in a disappointed tone.

Sango exchanged a glare with the monk, giving to show her worries. The monk understood the silent message, and grinned widely, as he settled down beside the exterminatoress, smiling with one of his well-known lecherous smiles. Seconds later, a very angry Sango had slaped him and hit him with hiraikotzu, after feeling a unpleasant feeling in her butt, with a cry of "HENTAI!" But she also smiled slightly.

* * *

The sun was rising, the light filtered through the branches, casting beautiful reflections in the small lake that glittered in the middle of the clearing.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, only to see a mass of raven-black hair. He inspired the aroma of his now official and soul mate. He looked affectously at her mating mark, and in a sudden flash, he remembered the events of the previous night.

"Kuso! So it wasn't just a good dream!" he thought, as he blushed brightly.

He looked down, and saw they were still under his red haori, lying on the grass, in this pretty clearing they had found the previous afternoon. He noticed that he was still holding her against him, as a precious treasure that he was afraid to loose. "The most precious treasure in the whole world. Even more valuable than that damn shikon jewel." he thought comfortably.

He felt his mate stirring in his arms, and turning to face him. He saw her chocolate eyes open slowly.

"Ohayo, my dear." said a sleepy Kagome **( I hate when they just call each other 'mate', as if he possessed her , even if he technically does, it still sounds rude!)**

" Ohayo to you too, my love. Ashiteru" responded her mate lovingly.

"Ashiteru to you too. And thank you for last night. It was…" she trailed away, blushing, stating clearly that how it was wasn't enough for describing it with words.

Inuyasha blushed too, but he responded in satisfied tone:

"You're always welcome, my dear."

**( I told you I didn't write lemons, so leave me alone! That goes for you too GGmon!)**


	9. Farewell feast

Well… we are at chapter 9! I'm so exited at least some people liked my story so far, since I'm not so popular…

**I desisted from the inu x Harry potter fanfic, for GG's sake, so there goes nothing.**

**But… I published a one shot, a sad one in which Kagome commits suicide. I had good reviews about it, so if you read this fanfic( or simply care to read the bold letters) read the other one.**

Sooo… review! 

And one more thing… WHY DOESEN'T ANYONE READ THE BLACK LETTERS AND THEY ONLY READ THE STORY!

It's totally unrespectful, cuz authors always care to put comments for you to read.

Chapter 9 Farewell feast

It was around midday, and she hadn't exited from the cave. She had said she wanted to be alone in the time when it happened, since she had to be …naked… and she didn't want males around… well… HE didn't want males around too… not before or after he marked her… but since she wanted some time to get along with her new appearance… she had been over 2 hours dressing and admiring herself. Still he hadn't seen her, nor Jaken, since he was sure that if he saw his master's lady before him, it would be a sure death sentence.

Sesshomaru just wandered if she would be as he dreamed she would be… not that it matter that she maintained her beauty… since he loved her anyways…. And he could make a beauty potion for her if necessary… only if she agreed of course… but he truly believed that his little girl would be always beautiful.

At the time… he passed from one side of the entrance to the other, like a father waiting for his first child. He indeed waited for his beloved girl, so that's that. Suddenly, he saw Jaken walking slowly out from the cave, ...crying? Sesshomaru caught him by the collar.

"What has happened? What are you… like this?" he asked that last part with a bit of repugnance at the scene of the crying toad.

"My lord…. she's…. she's…" sobbed the toad.

Sesshomaru paled.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT? WHAT HAS HAPPPENED TO HER? I SWEAR THAT IF YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING TO HER I WILL KILL YOU, REVIVE YOU WITH TENSEIGA AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" he yelled at the toad in a desperarte tone now.

"My lord… is just that she's… she's…" the toad sobbed quietly, and pointed something behind his master.

Sesshomaru turned around. It took his a pair of seconds to recognize what he had in front, but then his eyes went wide, and he felt how his heart skipped a beat.

After gathering their things, the couple headed to Kaede's village, hand in hand, with some good hours of lateness.

They arrived about midday, and found the guys waiting for them aft the yard. Miroku and Kaede talked. Sango polished her hiraikotzu, as she watched Kohaku and Shippo play with Kirara and her little kawaii kittens.

As the couple neared, they all stopped what they were doing, and gathered at Kaede's hut to greet them.

"Hey you… love birds, what took you soooo long?" asked Miroku with his well known perverted smile, which didn't last long, as the back of his head reunited with his friend hiraikotzu, and his face with his second best friend, dirt.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed deeply, and since Inuyasha resigned to speak at the moment, Kagome explained briefly.

"Well… first of all we had to help Sesshomaru because Rin was very sick, which took us most of the day, and then we…"her voice trailed away in a blush.

"We went to find my present for her!" helped her Inuyasha.

"Riiight…."nodded Miroku, with big grin in his face. Sango glared angrily at him.

"What was it?" asked Shippo, evil smile in face, who now did know what Miroku was talking about, since he was now 12, and Kagome was obliged to tell him, to stop Miroku filling his young head with weird things.

" Believe me you don't care runt… and if you value your life… shut up!" said Inuyasha with a dangerous smile, which made the entire group gulp.

"Well…"said Sango, trying to change the subject of the conversation. "Why don't we go inside to see the presents we brought!" she said, and dragged Miroku inside. The others followed them inside and settled.

Shippo gave his gift first.

He handed Kagome the package. "Here you have oka-san. It is a magic changing rock, which can transform in anything you want at your will. It is very useful for taking to a trip or keep at home." he explained.

"Oh, Thanks Shippo!" said Kagome hugging him.

Then, Miroku handed her the small leather bag.

"This, Kagome-sama, is called a dimensional pocket or a black hole storage charm. By it's activation, it will open a dimensional portal, in which you can enter and store anything you like, or hide inside. It is extremely useful for traveling. It will open only at your command, giving a chosen password. This password will be used for opening and closing it. The only thing you need to activate the charm is to put a bit of powder in a bowl of water, and a drop of blood, which indicates to the charm to which person it belongs. Then you need to say this incantation (he handed a piece of paper to Kagome), and your password. It's best that you don't use the name of a person or an object, since it could open at anytime if you forget, and it supposed to be secret. So it's best that you choose a word that is familiar to you, but not one that you would use in a conversation. Or if you prefer, it can be a phrase." he explained.

"Thanks Miroku!" exclaimed Kagome, giving him a hug.

He blushed, as this was one of the few times when she had actually hugged him. Inuyasha growled lightly, but stayed calm, since he knew it was just a act of gratefulness, and this would be one of the few times she would have any contact with any of her friends.

Sango and Kohaku gave their presents next.

They gave her an enchanted taijiya suit, which would do as her new combat suit, since even now she still used her old school uniform, even if she had left school long ago. It had a charm that permitted her to change to that outfit automatically, by putting on a special ring The suit was the same type as Sango's, but this one was a paler pink combined with black. And because they all knew that Kagome's favorite weapon was bow and arrows, it came with a special bow, which had pointed extremes, for hand-to-hand combat. This gave her a close, and far attack range of defense. Sango also gave her a necklace with a ruby and gold incrusted bird, the legendary phoenix, which gave hope and good luck.

She didn't have enough words that could express so many thanks, so she just hugged them tightly.

Suddenly, they heard a mew sound, they turned, to see Kirara, in a basket in a corner, liking the head of a turquoise-eyed kitten, wearing a red bow around her neck. Kirara winked at Kagome, as a clear sing that that was her present for her.

"Oh… Kirara… she's so kawaii! But… are you really sure? Well… she's part of your family…" she asked. The neko nodded, as if saying that she trusted that Kagome would take care of her kitten, and that way the girl would have someone alive to remind her of the feudal era.

Suddenly, Shippo remembered something, and whispered it in Miroku's ear. He elbowed Sango, to remind her as well. She looked confused for a moment, but seeing the look in the eyes of the monk and the kitzune, she realized, and said, trying to sound casually.

"Um… Kagome? We like…"she said "…took the freedom to make you a farewell party, and we invited some of the friends we met in our journey!"

Kagome's eyes became watery.

"Thank you guys! You're the best I could wish for!" she cried, as she lunged and hugged Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo all at once.

That night, a great feast was held in the village, which, unusually, had demons in it, and this time people weren't afraid of them…much.

They had invited lots of people that they hadn't seen in a while, like Jinenji and his mother, Keiko, Kimiko, Souten (the little sister of the thunder brothers, who was seriously glared by Kimiko and Keiko), Totousai, Hojo's ancestor and his new wife (named Kagome as well), Koga, Ayame and his two friends, Myoga, Miroku's rind the elder monk and the Sesshomaru gang.

Those last ones, were the last in arriving. Sesshomaru appeared walking from the forest, carrying a stunned Jaken with him. He dropped him to the ground before walking to his brother though.

"Um… Sesshomaru… where is Rin? Is she all right?" asked Kagome when he joined Inuyasha and herself.

He glared at her for a moment, but then he smirked slightly. Then, he pointed to the forest with his head. They turned to see, they saw a black shadow over the tops of the trees. As it got nearer, they could see it was Ah –Uh, apparently carrying someone. When he landed, they all went shocked, seeing dismounting a beautiful 18- year old girl, with raven hair to her waist, orange kimono with sakura petals on it, and a bright smile, almost childish….

"R… Rin?" asked Kagome, her eyes wide. Rin smiled. "A pleasure to meet you again, Kagome-chan!"

Everyone else stared in awe. Miroku, Koga, Hojo, Jinta and Hakkaku were drooling. But sadly, they all had a woman to respond. Sango hit Miroku with her hiraikotzu, Koga, Jinta and Hakkaku were dragged away by Ayame, and Hojo was dragged away by an angry Kagome. Inuyasha just stared, but didn't flinch, because his mate was beside him. Keh! Like he would be interested. For him there was no one like his Kagome.

Rin just stepped next to her lord and mate, and smiled. She handed Kagome a parcel, which she gratefully guarded in her dimensional pocket, after murmuring " Dream of silver puppy ears" as her password.

All of their friends had brought wonderful presents for Kagome. Sesshomaru and his gang had brought her the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen, made of a special silk, which was just as resistant as the fire rat haori, but fitted more with the lady style. It had an outer layer, which made it look as a feudal kimono, but if it was taken off, it made it look just as a modern dress, extremely elegant.

Koga brought her a silver, sparkling crescent moon shaped medallion; Ayame brought her inagotable make–up and perfume set; the kitzunes gave her a sakura blossom jewel ring; Souten gave her a gorgeous picture in which she had drawn and colored a scene in which the gang played in a meadow under a sakura tree; Kaede gave her a powder and instructions for a training to increase her miko powers; Myoga and Totousai gave her magic music box and a pen which could write in magic ink; Jinenji brought her a complete pack of medicinal gerbs and finally, Hojo and his wife gave her a cloth similar to the heaven's cloth (which appeared in the 2nd film)

They had a great party, in which everyone danced and ate, until late night.

Around 1 am, when most of the friends had gone home, and the village had gone to sleep, Kagome went to find her mate, and found him behind an old hut, with a group of drunken men.

Surprised, she found Inuyasha laughing with Miroku, Koga, Jinta, Hakkaku, Miroku's old friend the monk and strangely, Sesshomaru, who tried miserably to maintain his posture, letting out a giggle every few minutes.

The old monk lifted his liquor mug, and said:

" Lets drink for our wonderful land!"

"Cheers!" responded at choir the others.

"For our wonderful girls!" said Miroku

"Cheers!"

"For our powerful weapons" sang Sesshomaru

"Cheers!"

"For living until Naraku is destroyed!"

"Cheers!"

"For having lots of money to get pretty girls!"

"Cheers!"

"For not getting hit for being stupid!"

"Cheers!"

"For…" there, they stopped, as they fell back unconscious, feeling the effect of the cursed liquor the old monk had stolen from the mount gnomes.

Nodding her head, she went to get the girls and clear up the mess the drunken guys had made.

Ayame dragged vigorously her mate and companions, Rin went away with her drunken lord on Ah-Uh, and Kagome helped Sango to pull the old monk to a nearby hut, so he could sleep. Then, they both gathered their husbands and dragged them to different huts, which had been built for their residence.

As she made herself inside her futon, Kagome sadly reminded herself that the last night with her friends was over. After watching the peaceful expression of the hanyou at her side, she softly drifted into a dream, in which hopefully she would found a cure to ease the pain breaking her small, pure soul.

Well, another chapter ends here, and I have to say I'm awfully sorry I kept you guys waiting so long (even if some authors take longer). I also need to say that in the next chapter something weird is gonna happen, which includes lots of puppy ears and tears.

**Sayonara! And don't forget to send long reviews!**


	10. The last farewelland her doggie ears

**Well guys, up to chapter 10!**

**I'm so proud not to have given up in the process. And I'm going to celebrate by giving cookies to all my reviewers ( hands cookies) and…. Well… I have to give the damn disclaimer… grrr… I always forget to put it. Sorry for that!**

**Disclaimer: old hag Rumiko owns them… and I don't have the money to buy them from her –sob-**

The only ones I own are the name of the Narshas, Kimiko, Keiko, Grown-up Rin and Kirara's baby Kittens.

**Chapter 10**

The last farewell, a late surprise… and her doggie ears 

As Kagome woke up, she noticed, happily, that she had been sleeping in the warm embrace of her loving mate. She took a bang off his face, and grinned. He could be soooo kawaii when sleeping…. But she would never say that to him, not if there was the possibility of being chased by him into the forest for a tickle fight.

She slowly slipped from his embrace (which was rather difficult, since he was holding her tightly against his chest) and placed her bag in the place she had been taking. Because the bag had her smell all around it, he wouldn't notice the difference, since she expected his senses to be a little dull after being so drunk yesterday…Giggling quietly, she crept out of the hut. She walked into the forest to take a little walk and to admire the grand beautifulness of the nature surrounding her, before returning to her own forest of cement and buildings.

She felt strangely strong, and free. She could smell the scents of the nature very clearly, and she felt strangely taller. She arrived to one of her favorite clearings, which had a small stream. She went to a small pool that had formed at the side, and washed the sleep away from her face. But when the water went still again, she finally saw he reflection. And she nearly screamed. From pure joy.

In her head, between her raven hair, she had small, silky black doggie ears, which twitched in the breeze. She looked at her hands, and saw her nails had grown very long, and took the form of sharp claws. She could feel in her mouth that her canines had sharpened and growed into fangs. She looked at her reflection once more, and saw two silver steaks running through her hair **( I hate when the authors make her change totally her hair color! She is raven-haired and forever will be!) **and that her eyes where still chocolate brown, but now had little shines of silver in them. She could feel her senses had increased. She closed her eyes, and felt all the new sounds and smells invade her.

But what she really wanted to try was…

She crouched low. She needed to do what she was going to do now to feel it was real. So she jumped as high as her now strong legs could lift her, and she felt like she was flying. She ascended into the morning breeze and in a moment was surrounded by a group of birds that sang to her, like carrying her through the wind. In that moment she let the cry of joy she had been holding, and it resounded in all the forest. She landed gracefully a treetop, and hoped down to examine in more detail her new appearance.

Inuyasha woke up when his now fully restored senses cached a scream coming from the forest named as himself.

He tightened his grip, but stopped, at the feeling that the object he was hugging had hard things inside. He opened one eye, and saw that he was embracing a huge yellow bag, instead of his beloved mate. He frowned, sat up, and looked for Kagome, who wasn't anywhere to be seen. Remembering the scream that had woken him, he jumped out of the hut, and ran at full speed to where the noise had come from.

But when he got there, he didn't see his mate. He saw a silver and raven-haired figure crouched by the stream. When it turned, it revealed the most beautiful and hottest woman he had ever seen in his life. He immediately noticed she was a hanyou like himself, but it took him a pair of seconds to realize who was the mysterious woman. His eyes went wide in realization, when he smelled the aroma of the woman, who smelled of Kagome… and himself. He could feel her mark pulsating at the sight of him.

She approached to him smiling, and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks" she murmured.

The word took a while to sink in him, but he responded surprised.

"Why?… I've turned you into a …hanyou, a half-breed…like myself." He murmured to her.

She smiled at him. "I don't really see it that way… but I just need to say thank you for giving me this cute doggie ears. Ashiteru."

Sango came out from her friends' hut. It was empty, and she wandered to had they leaved so early.

She approached Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo, who where staring at the forest's treetops.

"Hey guys!" she said "It seems they are out. What are you…?" she stopped, when she noticed what the 3 of them where starring at.

Up in the treetops, and approaching, where Inuyasha and another demon. Or hanyou, as they noticed seconds later. It seemed as if they were fighting

His opponent sent him flying into the foliage, and they heard him laugh. But the laugh that came to them wasn't a revengeful or an evil one. It was a pure, clear and light one. That's when they realized she was female, and they were merely playing tag.

"It can't be!" suddenly exclaimed Shippo "oh for Kami's sake! I can't believe it!" he said, sniffing the air again.

The other 3 looked at him confused, but then returned their attention to he game, because Inuyasha at the female hanyou had fallen to the ground and were rolling in their direction. She jumped into the air, and landed not far from the group, followed by her mate.

Then it was the other's turn to keep their jaws from hitting the floor while they starred at the pretty hanyou dressed in Kagome's clothes.

"k.. Kagome?" asked the kitzune, starring in awe at his adoptive mother. She nodded, and he smiled and launched to hug her. "oka-san!"

"But… how come….?"asked Sango "unless…. No! you didn't! …or did you?" asked she, and was now smiling.

The pair blushed, but Kagome said after a while.

"Well… I have to admit to you my friends that that was the present I asked for. And… yes Miroku. I ASKED for it." she giggled "but I think the effects took a day to appear. Anyway… we talked about it, but we didn't get to any conclusions about why I had become hanyou, when mating with a demon/ hanyou doesn't convert me in one. Have you any idea why could this happen?"

They stood in silence for a while… until Sango said.

"Well… I have heard of this before… long ago… since I had to learn demon culture in my village. It seems that if the demon (who doesn't exactly is always the male), feels that his/her mate is in danger to be attacked, or simply in danger to be taken away from him/her… they unconsciously transmit more of their blood to the mate, as if trying to make his/her mate stronger, to pass the danger unharmed. I mean they pass more than the blood they normally give each other when they give the marking mark (which sometimes is given by females too, if the male is human). This causes some changes in the anatomy/appearance of the mate, or sometimes in both. So… I think that in this case, Inuyasha's demon blood felt afraid that Kagome was taken away, so he gave her more blood, making her stronger, and changing her into a hanyou. But this is very uncommon. It had been at least 100 years from the last case heard…" explained the youkai exterminator. But then she smiled and giggled "… and this surely confirms Inuyasha's overprotective and possessive personality!"

Everyone, except Inuyasha, laughed at the comment. Then… out of nowhere… a ghostly voice said.

"Midday… midday… remember my dear child…"

Kagome's eyes became watery, and but she managed to say to her friends with a sad smile:

"Well then… it seems we only have a few hours left then…"

After hugging goodbye Kaede, Kagome and the gang headed to the well. There wasn't much time till midday, but enough for their final goodbye.

First, she hugged Sango.

"You've always been more than my best friend Sango. You've been like my own sister, and as my sister, I'm going to miss you that much. Please don't let Inuyasha torture Shippo, and take care of him for me. "she said, hugging her tightly. Then she whispered to her friend's ear "And please…oh…well.. I know I'm sounding like my mother now…but… could you promess me I would have at least 1 nephew to spoil when I return?"

Sango blushed, but nodded.

Then she passed to Miroku.

"Well… you've always been like my big brother, and I will miss you that much too. I promess that when we return we will destroy Naraku, and you will get to be free. And…"she was suddenly interrupted by Miroku.

"Uhhh… I'm sorry Kagome… but… I think that before you continue… we need to tell you something." he said, embarrassed.

Immediately, Sango went to his aid.

"Uhhh… remember that day about a week ago when we alone went away for a while… you know… when I asked Sango to marry me?" he said nervously.

"Uh-hu…what with that?…" asked Kagome.

"Well… it wasn't so romantic like you all thought… cuz we found…uh…a very powerful demon" said Sango

Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain, but Kagome glared angrily at him, so he closed it.

"And we like…uh.. found him very injured… cuz he was dying… and he told us like… he had been fighting against Naraku, and he had managed to…uh…"

"He…what?" asked Kagome, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh… he had stolen… the ….rest of the… Shikon no kakera…and he said he was supposed to hand it to you… and he gave it to us… and …." Miroku's voice trailed away at the sight of Inuyasha's expression.

"He … what!" said Kagome, trying to maintain calm "…and…I hope you have a good excuse for not giving it to me right away right?"

"Well… yeah…cuz… we passed through Kaede's first, before returning to you… and we gave her to purify it … and she hided the presence … so you didn't notice… cuz it was going to be our 4th anniversary of being together present for you… and then… well… the prophecy came… and the feast…and then we forgot until this morning… when Kaede told us the purifying work was done… so then… we are to give it to you now… so you can complete the jewel and take it to the future for it's protection… since we got Kohaku's and we managed to get Koga's too yesterday… so… here it is!" he handed Kagome ¾ of the Shikon no tama.

Kagome's now red face started to fade… as she freed herself of all anger… preparing to purify the jewel… joining her own fragments too. As the jewel completed itself… a white light emerged… and faded, to reveal the whole jewel… ready to grand a wish to its owner.

Everyone stared. Midoriko's voice said :

" 10 minutes till midday… hurry up my girl…"

So she momentary ignored the jewel, and hugged Miroku for the last time.

Then she hugged Shippo and Kirara.

"Shippo… you're like my own son… and I'm proud of the person you're today. Make sure Inuyasha and Miroku stay good guys… and I want you to take Sango as you're new adoptive mother ok?…. Kirara…I'm so grateful you confided me your little kitten… and I'll make sure she is good treated. You can trust me. I will take care of her as she was my own little baby…"

She hugged Kohaku gently.

"I know we haven't known each other lots, but I am grateful you didn't kill me that time in the forest when you were in Naraku's control. Thanks. I wish you live happily with your new family, and I'm sure you will make a wonderful brother to Shippo. Take care."

Then, she turned to Inuyasha.

She hugged his tightly. And gave him a last passionate kiss. Then, with his miko powers… she turned herself in human appearance, and kissed him again. She transformed into her hanyou form, and they separated, their hearts aching, as she pulled the Shikon collar over her head, and grabbed her bag and the basket where her new kitten slept.

She placed herself in the border of the well, but before jumping, she turned, and with her new hanyou abilities, she leaped toward Inuyasha, kissing him softly in the lips, and then she ran into the well, knowing that if she didn't do it now, she would never have the courage do it. She turned as she jumped, so she was facing her friends. And then they could see she was smiling, crying, but smiling sweetly. And as she fell, they ran to the border, and saw her disappearing into the blue-purplish light, not before saying :

"Do not forget me! Ashiteru mina-san!" ( I love you everyone)

And with that, the well sealed itself with a white light.

In that moment, the wind blew, dropping sakura petals into the well and its surroundings.

**Sniff:.**

Well… she is gone guys… Why? Because that's what the story is about. When? To… well… lets say it's year 2000 ok? It'll make it much easier for all of us. REVIEW! AND READ MY OTHER ONE-SHOT!


	11. Acceptance

**Well guys.. again with another chapter about out favorite guys. This may sound weird, but the next few chapters may take longer, since I have to rewrite them all over again. So please be patient!**

**I wanted to say that even if I don't get much reviews, I will still be posting the fic till the end, for the sake of some of my faithful reviewers, even if they are few.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-gang characters. They belong to old hag Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the name of the Narshas, Kimiko, Keiko, Grown-up Rin and Kirara's baby Kittens. (Oh! And Sesshy's friendly personality!)**

**Chapter 11**

**Acceptance**

Immediately after the well sealed itself, Inuyasha leaped into it, hoping that he would still be able to pass through. Sadly, he hit the bottom. Deeply, he knew she was gone… and that without her… he was again the solitary hanyou that had surrendered under Kikyo's and the Shikon's control. In definition… he was again the lost soul that looked for acceptance, even if his friends had already done that. In his heart, he looked at his friends as his own family, or as demons said, his pack. In which he was the dominant male, who protected them from any danger. Miroku was the second male, who protected the pack when he was injured or dead. Shippo was the pup, even if he wasn't exactly his true son. Sango had been his right hand in what referred to protection, and he trusted her entirely. But Kagome… she had been his mate, even before they had actually mated. She was the glue that joined them together, forgetting differences, and accepting defects. She had always been the pillar in which his family always found comfort and advice, and the one who everyone in the pack had the obligation to protect with their life. But now… she was gone.

Inuyasha sat in the well, and cried his heart out.

* * *

Everyone else stood at the side of the well, avoiding each other's sight, and hearing the heartbreaking sound of the sobbing hanyou, but sharing a comforting embrace. They stood there for long time… but when the coldness of the afternoon reached them… they decided to leave the poor heartbroken hanyou to himself for a while. So they headed to the village.

Walking through the forest, they met a white and red dressed miko, with long black hair in a low ponytail.

She looked at them expressionless as ever, but she spoke to them in a quiet voice.

"Is she gone already…?"she asked.

"Well yeah… she parted about midday" responded quietly the kitzune.

The miko simply stole a gaze towards the direction of the well, and then simply turned towards the direction she had come from.

"Excuse me, Kikyo-sama … may I ask why is it that you don't go to Inuyasha, now that he is so heartbroken?" asked Miroku, before she went too far.

Surprisingly, she turned to glare at them, but then she gave them a sad smile, and said.

"I came only to see if my reincarnation was already gone, and to check that the fully restored jewel was properly purified. Not to see Inuyasha. And I am sure the last person he would like to see is the incarnation of the woman he loved. He deserves to be alone for a while. Anyway… I will not see him in a long time from now, since I have to go in a long journey, starting from now. If Inuyasha asks… let him know that I free him from his promise to go with me to hell… but I will be needing the souls from his mate for a bit longer, until I finish my unconcluded work, which excludes any of you. And please tell Kaede that she may be freed as well from her obligation to bring my remains to my tomb."

And with those last words, she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

The light rays filtered into the well hut, but still, they didn't illuminate the still figure that rested at the bottom of the well.

Kagome recovered consciousness when her little kitten liked her face. She settled her down, and looked at her watch. As it was digital, it showed the 12: 45pm of April 22nd. She frowned. She could have sworn that morning that it was 21st, but it was ridiculous she had been unconscious for over 24 hours after only a well travel, so she just ignored the fact, gathered her things, and leaped out of the well in one jump, just as Inuyasha did it. Before walking inside the house thought, she used her miko powers to turn herself human. She left her things in the couch, and ran to her room, her kitty in arms.

She laid in her bed, crying silently, petting her kitty, which played with a yarn ball she had found under the bed. She looked at the ceiling, until she heard her brother walking out in the corridor. He surely heard her small sobs, because he entered moments later into her room.

"Hello sis! I'm glad you're back! Did Inu-Onii-chan come with you?" Souta asked excitedly. But his smile vanished at the sight of the tearful face of his sister.

"No Souta… I came alone… and I don't think we'll see much of him for quite a period of time." said sadly Kagome.

"Oh… did you have another fight?" asked her brother, concern in his tone.

"No… it's not that… but… I need some time for myself ok?" said Kagome, burying her head in the pillow.

"Um… well, ok. I'll tell Mama you're home. Bye!" he said, and left the room.

"Oh and… Souta!" she called before he went away.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Could you take care of her?" she said, pointing the playful kitten, which rolled in the floor, immerse in her game.

"Wow…cool! When did you get her? she so cute! can we keep her?" asked her brother.

"Yeah… just get her some food and water. I guess Buyo won't make fuss if he shares with her." she responded

"Um… sis…? What's her name? Does she have one yet?" asked the boy.

"Maybe we can name her later. Why don't you make a list of names to choose from?" said the girl from the pillow.

"Um ok. Bye!" said Souta as he grabbed carefully the kitten, and walked downstairs.

Kagome slept for some good hours, till dinnertime.

* * *

Ayuki Higurashi headed upstairs to check on her elder daughter. From what her son had commented to her, the girl seemed to have fallen into a major depression, caused, as usual, by a silver haired hanyou. She had been closed up for hours. Ayuki sighted. The constant voyages to the Sengoku Jidai her daughter did, distanciated them more and more each day. Every time she came home she spent shorter time at that era, and they didn't talk to each other much. It seemed that the feudal era had become her new home, and that she only visited her family, when at first it had been in vise versa.

She sighted again, and entered the girl's room. She was staring at the ceiling, her eyes swollen, and her pillow wet from tears.

"Um… Kagome…? Are you all right dear? It seems you are a bit depressed. Is there something you want to talk about?" asked Mama Higurashi with concern.

"No Mama… well…actually there is something I want to talk about, but I might wait to tell you all together" responded Kagome.

"Ok. As you wish… oh, and dear…? May I ask… when is Inuyasha coming for you? It's just that we are out of ramen at the moment and…" she stopped when she saw that her daughter's eyes were filling with tears again. "Oh! I'm so sorry dear!" she exclaimed, hugging her gently.

"It's all right Mama. It's just that… I'm very depressed at the moment. Maybe I'll come down after dinner" murmured the girl

"Ok… as you wish" said her mother, and left her to cry some more against her tear-soaked pillow.

* * *

When she felt she had had enough crying, Kagome washed her face in the bathroom, and went downstairs, stopped in the couch, not entering the kitchen where her family had just finished dinning. She sat for a while, thinking of the best way of explaining the past events to her family. She was afraid that if she showed them her true form, they would reject her. She knew they liked Inuyasha, but would they accept their own girl as a hanyou? She sighted. She knew her family loved her, but she didn't know what would their reaction be. She armed herself of courage, and stepped into the kitchen

They went silent when she entered, and centered their attention on her.

"Um… well… I've got something very important to tell you. I don't know if you will like it, but there is no possible way back. But… firstly, I have to explain the recent events I have lived in this few days, so you can understand my condition a little better." she started. " First of all… we have finally recollected the whole Shikon no tama, so our actual quest is over. But we still need to defeat Naraku. Second…" she blushed at this point "…Inuyasha confessed his true feeling for me Mama… and he said he loved me!" she murmured

"For Kami! I'm so happy for you dear! And it was about time!" exclaimed her mother.

Kagome smiled, but then her smile was replaced with a sad one. "Um, yeah…well… on with the story…. Just after he did that, a ghost priestess appeared and told us something about a prophecy that said that if I didn't leave the feudal era for…15 years…" she let out a little sob " … my loved one would suffer. So… I agreed to leave." she sighted, but then blushed again "But… before that…I like…um… like… I don't think I should say …_married_ Inuyasha…well… I did in a sort of way…so it means I wont be able to marry or bed anyone else… but it's better if I refer to it as if I … made a blood-bond with him… or as he calls it… I am…his mate" she said, blushing now in haori-red tone.

Souta and Mama Higurashi's smiles increased.

"Oh! But don't make illusions! I wont be seeing him in 15 years, remember? But the thing is… it had some secondary effects… and that's what I'm worried about…" she said, and with a small flash of light, she transformed into her true self. She waited for the critic, pressing her doggie ears against her skull.

The reaction took a pair of seconds to come, but it came most unexpected to her.

"Oh WOW! You're like Inu-Onii-chan! You look so cool sis!" exclaimed Souta.

"Oh my GOD! You look soooo cute with those ears my dear! Which means I get puppy eared grandchildren!" exclaimed happily her mother.

Granpa only glared at her for a moment, but then smiled.

"If this is your decision… I'm happy for you my girl"

Kagome starred stunned at them. It had been too easy to convince them. They hadn't even doubt about their decision. They had accepted her just as she was, the mated fact and all. She let out the breath she hadn't even known she had been holding, and smiled at her family. She was accepted.

She wiped away the tears of joy that had accumulated in the corner or her eyes. And faced her family to tell them the last fact she knew they deserved to know.

"Oh… and lastly… I think I may be pregnant. And I really hope so." she finished.

This was the last thing her mother needed. She bursted into tears, and hugged her daughter.

"Oh Kagome! I so happy for you! And I really DO hope you are pregnant, and that your child gets those cute puppy ears!" she exclaimed. Kagome sweat dropped for a moment.

"But Mama, if I DO am pregnant, how could I ever explain a doctor about my condition, and the conditions my baby will be born? And I don't just mean the anatomy, but the pregnancy durance, since the demon pregnancy lasts a lot shorter than the human one. I think it is about… 4 ½ months. The baby grows at an amazing speed, and in a short time, the sex can be determined. Anyway, if I DO am pregnant, the fetus would be growing already." Explained Kagome.

"Well… firstly, we've got to stop assuming, and make you the test!" Ayuki exclaimed, dragging her daughter to the bathroom upstairs.

* * *

"Oh my GOSH! I'm going to mom!"

"Oh thanks Kami! I'm going to be Grandma!"

"Cooool! I'm going to be uncle!"

"For Kami…I'm going to be great-grandfather…. God! I'm getting so old!"

Kagome and her mother jumped hugging around the dinning table. The pregnancy test had given positive, which meant a new member of the family was in the way. It even seemed that Kagome's belly had grown a cm from all the excitement!

"But Mama… how are we going to resolve the doctor problem?" asked Kagome.

"Well dear… we should go to Dr. Yamato of course! He was the one who gave birth to you and Souta! He was the one who discovered in first place you had this strange object incrusted in your side, which was of course the Shikon no tama. I'm sure he didn't know what was it, or why had you been born with it, but maybe if we tell him the whole story, lots of him doubts could be resolved. And I'm sure he will be delighted to treat one of the first demon births in this era!" said Mama Higurashi.

"Right. That's great… but we have another point left. Were would I live? Cuz I can't stay here forever for you to maintain me, so I need to get a job, and my own home to live with the kid, and …" she was topped by her mother, who placed a hand in her shoulder.

"Don't worry dear. You can live here until the baby is born, so that way you can have all the help you need to handle it for a few months, and then you can start to look for a job, and maybe somewhere else to live your own life with your kid. But for now, you don't have to worry on where to stay. Us, your family, will always be there to support you." Said Ayuki, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

* * *

**One month later…**

"Well… I have to say that is one of the best stories I have ever heard! And I say that you're very lucky indeed miss Higurashi. This guy is pretty handsome. He looks a bit stubborn, but I guess by the way he looked at you, that he is in love with you till the bones." Exclaimed Dr. Yamato, admiring the photo Kagome had brought to the consult.

It was a photo taken about a year ago, in the day of their 3rd anniversary with the gang. It showed the guys under Goshinboku; Miroku with one of his well known lecherous smiles in her face, since a moment after the photo was taken he had groped the woman at his side; Sango with a smile on her face, unaware of the wandering hands of the monk, with a kawaii looking Kirara in her shoulder; Kagome was smiling with Shippo in her arms, both grinning like mother and child; and Inuyasha, who was strangely smiling slightly, and who wasn't looking at the camera, but at the raven haired woman at his side. And because of his expression, it was one of Kagome's most precious photos, since it was one his rare smiles.

Kagome smiled, and guarded the photo safely in her handbag, next to her changing rock, which always became handy. She passed her hand over her good-sized belly, which had grown some good 10 cm after she had come back.

Dr. Yamato revised the files of the revision. His eyes went wide for a moment, before his smile grew, and he faced the anxious family he had in the room.

"Well miss Higurashi…" he announced "it seems that you're doubly lucky this time, cuz it seems you're going to have twins!"

"NANI!" exclaimed Granpa, Souta, Ayuki and Kagome in total surprise.

The future mother and her mother hugged in joy.

**Well… yeah! It seems the characters are multiplying like rabbits… I know…I know… but don't blame! I personally, don't think in having kids of my own, but I love to torture others having them!**

**So review!**


	12. A vision and gifts sent from heaven

**Well… sorry to keep you waiting guys, but I was without Internet for a while. My cat broke the inalambric connection from my mother's laptop, which had this antenna that stole the Internet signal from the headmaster's house, since I live just next to my school, and to the headmaster's house. But my stupid kitty, which loves to play with strings, broke the cable. So for that, my mother put her in a bag, and gave her away to the vet. With is totally unfair. I MISS HER! I WANT MY TITA-LA-GATITA BACK! Sniff…**

**Well… stopping the drama… we're up to chapter 12 already, so I feel satisfied with myself after a whole dozen of chapters. But I'm SOOOOO sorry that I'm not going to update for a couple of months, because I have to re-write all the story and break up the events that are going to be put in a possible sequel. It's sad, but when I re-read my scripts, I saw that it was too much childish, and it sounded like a story I would end telling my sis for bedtime… so sorry guys, I'm going to rewrite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-gang characters. They belong to old hag Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the name of the Narshas, the name Ayuki, Dr. Yamato, Kimiko, Keiko, Grown-up Rin, Kirara's baby Kittens and Kagome's new twins. (Oh! And Sesshy's friendly personality!)**

**Chapter 12**

**A vision… and some little gifts sent from heaven**

**About 4 ½ months after the well sealed….**

The wind blew through the brown foliage of September, taking the brown and red leaves in his way. Shippo sighted, as he saw the back of his adoptive father disappear into the brownness of his forest, going to his daily routine of trying to jump into the well and spending a pair of hours staring at the sky, immerse in his thoughts. He turned and entered the hut, in which his second adoptive mother and his second adoptive father chattered with the old priestess. Miroku held the hand of his 4 months pregnant wife, while Sango talked with Kaede about the future baby, and about how they were to make a room for their child in their newly built hut. They had made sure to satisfy Kagome's wish for nephews to spoils soon enough after they got married 2 weeks after Kagome was gone.

Shippo passed the majority of the day there, hanging with Kohaku, while he lived in another hut near the forest, with Inuyasha. This hut had been specially built for Kagome's return, so it wasn't in much use. He had once said he may be going to live with his family, thought he visited monthly, but he preferred to live with the lonely hanyou, to keep him company, and to remind him to live, and that Kagome wouldn't have liked him to live a miserable life. And, unexpectedly, when he wasn't walking by the well or hunting, he did a great father to Shippo. He helped him train his abilities, and taught him to hunt. He also taught him to fight with a small pair of daggers, which sometimes were more efficient than his foxfire or his much improved illusions. When they all wandered how come he had transformed into such a good parental model, he only responded "It must be instincts".

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the forest. Lately, he hadn't only wandered the well clearing, but all the places where they had passed good memories… like under the Goshinboku, her favorite clearing… the flowery clearing in which…well… you get the idea.

It had been nearly 5 months since she had been gone. Nearly 5 months of heartbreaking loneliness, even if his friends had been there all along. Sometimes he thought about the fact that maybe they could have suffered less if they hadn't become mates, because the blood-bond made the pain greater. But then he reminded himself that it was for that blood-bond that they would be bonded even through the time barriers, and it was their shared blood which made them stronger, having a piece of each other with them for all eternity.

He returned to the Bone eaters well, sat on the border, and looked over, into its depths. Suddenly, a flashing vision crossed through Inuyasha's mind.

_The brown leaves fell from the heights of Goshinboku… A big-bellied woman walked towards it… She turned to face the tree… touched its bark affectingly…smiled sadly… her deep and entrancing chocolate brown eyes showed sadness, hart loneliness… and joy._

As sudden as it came… the vision went pass.

He blinked in confusion. It had felt so real…. But maybe it had been just his imagination…. Well…anyway…he just remembered the look in those eyes… and guarded the image deeply I his heart.

* * *

It hurt. A LOT.

A pain major to any wound she had ever received, and this one wouldn't soothe. It increased at each moment.

Kagome waked in the worst pain she had ever felt, around 1 am, the 7th of September. Slowly, she lighted her night lamp, and pressed the button connected to an alarm in her mother's room, which had been installed for the occasion. After doing it, she winced in pain once more.

Moments later, Ayuki entered running into the room, followed shortly by Granpa and Souta. Ayuki gave the car keys to Souta, who went down stairs to open the doors and prepare it for the voyage to the hospital. Granpa went to phone Dr. Yamato, so he could be prepared and waiting for them in the hospital.

Kagome got up of bed, helped by her mother, and slowly descended to the ground floor. Before leaving thought, Ayuki grabbed a hat for her daughter, to hide her cute doggie ears, since she was currently in her hanyou form, to resist the pain better.

Ayuki droved quickly to the hospital, and found 2 nurses waiting at the door, with a wheelchair. They sat Kagome in it, and went through the corridors until they arrived at the special room Dr. Yamato had designed for the operation. Ayuki stayed in there, holding tightly her daughter's hand, but Granpa and Souta had to wait outside.

She was quickly changed by the nurses into a simpler hospital robe, and placed into a labor bed. She was given a pair of aspirins, to calm the huge headache she had gained, and held to the hand of her mother, who stayed firmly at her side.

Dr. Yamato entered the room, and started to massage gently her tummy, to relax the muscles a bit. He smiled at Kagome, and said:

"Don't worry Kagome. This may take a bit longer than usual, since this are twins, and your tummy has been stretched quickly, not giving it the proper 9 moths to relax, but believe me that if you keep breathing deep and hold firm to your mother, the pain will ease soon and the result will be utterly satisfactory."

Kagome smiled back and did as told. She just sighted a bit, knowing it would have been much more reconforting to be holding to her mate's hand instead to her mother's.

**After 4 painful hours…**

Kagome smiled tiredly, looking lovingly at the two little gifts that heaven had sent her that night. They were boy and girl, both having cute puppy ears. At difference from human babies, hanyou and demon pups were born with more hair, and could open their eyes short time after they breathed for first time.

So now, they could appreciate the full demon anatomy of the twins.

The girl, shared the facial features from her mother, and was had practically the same appearance; raven hair with two silver steaks running from behind, but she had silver bangs and silver ears, just as her father, but her eyes were chocolate brown, just as her mother, only that this tome it had reflects of green in them.

The boy shared facial feature with his father, and was the exact opposite of his sister; black ears, black bangs, silver hair and two small raven steaks from behind. He had inherited his father's golden orbs, which, as his father's, melted instantly anyone who looked deeply in them.

"They're… so perfect! They are… my Naomi…. And my Yuzuke!" exclaimed softly the tired mother, rubbing gently her daughter's ears. She handed the babies to her mother, so she could sleep for some hours, to recover energy.

Ayuki placed her grandchildren in a small crib they had brought to the room. She placed them softly between he covers, and slipped gently in both their right wrists a small wrist band, with two symbols; love for the girl, and hope for the boy. This wrist bands were special ones, because there held disguise spells, which hided their demon presence and features. So once collocated, the babies shined for a moment in white light, revealing to perfectly human babies, with raven hair, human ears, normal teeth and nails, and violet eyes, the boy's a bit darker than the girl's.

Exhausted, Kagome smiled, and fell asleep, her dreams plagued of a silver-haired hanyou, like every other night.

**Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry this has been a short chapter, but the next information I'm giving has to be fitted into a different one. Sorry guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(I still miss my Kitty) sniff.**

**See you in a while!**


	13. Love that broke through the time barrier

**Well… I still miss my poor kitty. Sniff**

**Yesterday my freak sis went berserk, and kicked me out of my own room. So I had a bad night, but I managed to slip the laptop into my room just in time to shut the door in her dumb face. So … on with the story! And guys, this is a looong chapter!**

**Note: actually, I was going to name it only "Intense daydream…or The love that broke through the barrier of time" but I just had to put somewhere the part of Sango's baby.**

**Note for GG: yeah, I now I said it was going to be Naomi and Yuri, but after you said Yuri meant gay…. I had to choose between Yuzuke and Tzume… so there it comes the new name.**

**Note for BK: the daydream is dedicated exclusively to you my friend, with lots of Tsubasa drama!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-gang characters. They belong to old hag Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the name of the Narshas, the name Ayuki, Dr. Yamato, Dr. Totoshi (he appears in this chapter), Kimiko, Keiko, Grown-up Rin, Kirara's baby Kittens, Katzumi (Kagome's kitten) and Kagome's twins, Naomi and Yuzuke. (Oh! And Sesshy's friendly personality!)**

**Chapter 13**

**A new niece to spoil / Intense daydream… or The love that broke through the barrier of time**

**9 ½ months after the well sealed…**

Shippo exited the hut from which the painful cries of a woman in labor came from. He turned to face the man who was pacing outside the hut, and said:

"You better go inside, dude. She's pretty angry now. She blames you for all of her pain. And if you don't go there to share it, she says she will make the rest of your life miserable after the labor is over" he smirked, and went to gather more pain-ease herbs from the back orchard.

Miroku hurried inside, to encounter a very busy Kaede and a red faced Sango, who winced painfully in pain. as he entered she started yelling at him.

"Look what you have done to me Miroku! I wear I'm not going to let you touch me again if this is going to be the result! And get your bones prepared, cuz I'm going to beat you when this is all over you understand?" she yelled.

"I'm so sorry Sango, but remember this was part of fulffing Kagome's promess to have nephews to spoil? If you wanna blame someone, blame her, and then Me." he excused himself.

"Sango, it's better if you hold firmly to your husband's hand, to ease the pain a bit. And you are permitted to keep yelling, for it's going to keep your mind busy in other thing." Suggested Kaede.

So they did as told, and Sango kept complaining and explaining how she was going to beat him into powder when her maternity was over and the child could be handed to someone else meanwhile.

But she stopped, suddenly and let put one last cry of pain, which was shortly quieted by the cry of the just born creature, who now rested in Kaede's arms, wrapped in warm cloth. She passed the little girl to Miroku, who looked marveled into the now quiet baby girl's deep and shiny dark eyes, the mirror of his own. She had brown hair like her mother, and shared all her facial features. He gently passed her to Sango, who smiled tiredly, and whispered to him:

"Don't you dare believe this will save you from beating you…" and giggled as she saw her husband gulp in fear. "She's to be called…. Sazui!" she kissed her little forehead. Then she paused abruptly, looking at the right palm of her daughter, were a large scar crossed her skin, but remained sealed. She indicated Miroku to look, and he smiled sadly.

" We have luck dear, because the curse only transmits to male descendants, so we can be save that our girl doesn't sure a possible fate of being sucked into her own hole." He whispered to her. "So you're safe…. my little Sazui…"

* * *

**5 years after the well sealed…**

Well now, returning to modern Tokyo, Naomi and Yuzuke were nearly five, and had proved clearly to be more inseparable than Fred and George Weasley, and that is saying a huge lot. They did everything together, but wore always the opposite colors, just as their hanyou form. Since their demon blood permitted their brain to develop more quickly, at the age of 4, they had been confided their true nature, their night of vulnerability, which was just he same as Kagome's and Inuyasha's, and they obediently kept the secret.

Their reaction had been rather surprising, since they hadn't asked serious questions until later, but they rather took well the fact that they weren't totally human, and they had some type of super abilities to be outstanding between their other kindergarten mates. They had learned not to take their wristbands off at the street or at the kindergarten, but only when mom said they could. Thought, neither Kagome nor her family had told them about their father or the feudal era. They had decided to tell them when they got to the age of 10, so they could get plenty of time to get used to the idea.

But still, that didn't stop them from telling them the old legend of the Shikon no tama, and a bedtime story about the great adventures of a group of heroes who went on a quest to retrieve it. Naturally, the kids loved the story, and insisted on her mother to tell them more and more about the strange relationship within the people who were actually their parents and godparents.

Kagome, the kids and their neko demon Katzumi, had recently moved from her mother's house, into a small apartment, not far from the shrine. They had moved some months after Kagome had found a job at the Tokyo University, as the helper of one of the greatest national historians, Dr. Keizuku Totoshi, a handsome man of 30 years, who had employed Kagome in a rather funny circumstance.

Kagome had decided to get a job that could coincide with her passions; the feudal history of Japan and archery. But because she hadn't had much universitary studies, since she had left studies at just after finishing school, it had been rather difficult to get a job of that magnitude. But she had read in the newspaper the university looked for a new archery teacher, so she had applied. Not having any curriculum, but making a perfect demonstration of her abilities, she had won the post, and that became her half time work. Later, she had found that Dr. Totoshi was looking for someone who knew about feudal Japan, and she had applied without any second thought.

When Dr. Totoshi attended her in the interview, she had corrected him about lots of erroneous facts he had about her favorite era. They had an argument about who was right, and finally he made a bet with her; if she could prove her argument was completely right, he would give her the job and rewrite his all the books he had written with the wrong facts. But if she loosed, she had to leave the university. Kagome, without doubt, proved every single detail in her argument, and now she earned a respectable salary with her two works at the university.

Every day that passed, she became prettier and stronger, and it wasn't long enough before the students at the university started looking at her with wide eyes, and that many of the teachers asked her to date, but she remained faithful as ever to her beloved husband, so she proudly refused any men that intended to get near her.

But even if she had a great job, beautiful children, and a rather big club of fans, she wasn't...completely happy. She felt so lonely without her beloved mate, even if her kids were always there to remind her of him, especially Yusuke, who was his vivid human image. When she thought that she couldn't resist more… that her life was totally miserable…she thought of his molten gold orbs… and calmed herself, thinking that he would sure don't want her to loose all hope of seeing him again, and he would be happy to know she and the kids lived happily.

"Of course…" she thought sometimes "…he doesn't even is sure they exist… or that they are two of them…"

She used to day dream frequently about him… about that wonderful moment they would be together again…and there was one day, exactly when 5 years had passed from their last encounter, when she was laying in a cozy hammock in the small terrace outside her apartment, admiring the sunset, with sakura petals flowing in the wind, when she was having her favorite daydream with her silver haired hanyou. The dream seemed so calm and beautiful… so real… her heart jumping from the joy of seeing them together again, after so much time… when something strange happened.

* * *

5 years…. 5 pain-charged, long years without her. His heart didn't heal from the deep wound, which made bigger every day he passed away from her beautiful person. In his head, all his thought went to her, making his heart ache more. He felt desperate in the nights of new moon, when he felt that all connection with her faded. He felt as he was going crazy.

He didn't pass much time at the village, or with Shippo or his friends. He walked alone in the forest, until late at night, when he returned the house which he hoped he would someday share with his mate, only to find Shippo did no more care to go and sleep in here, since he wasn't there to make him company at all. So he went to sleep to Kaede's. This depressed him more.

And what was worst, he was having constant daydreams. That made him go almost berserk in desperation, as this daydreams became more and more real, and his heart sank lower when he discovered each time it wasn't real.

Currently… he was sitting in a tree, not far from the village, and was daydreaming of her, rejoining after all those years, in a flowery meadow, walking hand in hand… when a fucking glass-type invisible barrier appeared between them.

* * *

The barrier was thicker than glass, and it seemed stronger than diamond. That stayed there, hitting the glass in vain. Kagome began to desperate uncontrollably, at the sight of being so near and so far away at the same time. They placed their hands in the same place, with the barrier between… trying to break through.

It felt so real, as if the tears she was crying were really there. She moaned. And felt her tears fall to the grass below. And then…the impulse of saying something to calm herself bursted inside her. So she said the only words that could express what she felt.

"Don't leave me… I need you…"

* * *

At the sound of those words, his heart raced at responded the only words possible.

"I need you too… and I will never leave you. I love you."

And then, suddenly, a white light erupted, and the barrier dissolved, permitting that their hands finally touched each other gently...

* * *

Kagome woke up with a little shriek, as if a bolt of electricity had passed through her spine. She looked at the sunset, and then shook her head. It had been so real… and she almost felt as if she had actually touched Inuyasha's hand gently. She tried to convince herself that it had to be only her imagination, or that, simply, her was slowly loosing her mind.

She stood up shaking. It wasn't cold at all, but she couldn't help it. She felt so weak, as if that dream had drained all her energies away. She took a few steps forwards, but had to take hold of the border of the terrace, to prevent falling to the floor. She looked once more at the golden sun, and in that moment, she could have sweared she had seen the sun turn for a split of second in a huge, and familiar, golden orb. She blinked, and the image was gone, but as if that hallucination had taken away the last of her forces, she fainted. And fell over the handrail.

* * *

Inuyasha let out a small yelp as he woke up from the most vivid dream he had ever dreamed. He could have sweared that he had touched Kagome's hand in that instant the barrier dissolved…her soft and warm skin… the little pores that emanated her sweet aroma… he shook his head. This could not be real. It would be another 10 years for them to meet each other, and those dreams were making him find a quick way to insanity.

He stood up from the branch. He was surely getting crazy. He couldn't stand it more. He had taken the decision. A very desperate one… but for him it was the only way…

He took off to the village, and in the way, he let slip a few tears. His human and demon shouting and telling him to stop.

"_Stop it, stop it, and STOP IT! Can't you see that there must be a more reasonable way?_ - **Yeah! The wimp is right for once! There must be another way! Stop this craziness! Can't you see that if you stay like that…the blood bond will weaken! She would feel this side of it stop. Still holding, but paralyzed. And she would feel your pain, you ass!**" at this, Inuyasha stopped for a moment to think about it. But then continued through the forest. He ignored the rest of the complains in his headand followed the path to the village.

He felt pity of himself for what he was about to ask.

* * *

Kagome woke up when her mother washed her face with a wet towel. She could now see the early stars in the sky. It seemed she had fallen unconscious for a pair of hours. She founded out she was laying in hard cement, at the entrance of the flat, cuz it seemed she had fainted and dropped 3 floors to the ground. Hopefully, she had resulted unharmed, because of her hanyou resistance. Her mother helped her inside, and took her pressure. It seemed fine so she calmed down.

A week passed, and Kagome wasn't feeling any better, as if the dream had dragged her into a depression and rare illness. She often was putting an unconscious hand over her heart, as if it was pulsating in pain. Ayuki took her to Dr. Yamato, to make her check. After a few tests, Dr. Yamato returned to the room, carrying a folder with the results. He looked a bit stunned. He faced the two women, and said:

"Miss… this may seem utterly surprising… it seems that you're pregnant…" he looked again at the results "…and it appears it's from the same man who gave you your marvelous twins…"

**Uhhh… I know… I know… I'm making her reproduce like a rabbit, giving her 3 kids in…2 chapters…. but I promess you guys this is the last one… well… _her_ last one… which means I'm making new characters soon… PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR BEING A HOPELESS ROMANTIC! I'm giving lots of kids because I don't plan to have any and I want someone to have them for me, so there! I give them to my fic characters.**

**And please review! Even if it is just to say that I just screwed it up!**


	14. Gift from the fates and time to tell

**Well... ok, ok, I feel rather guilty about giving poor kags 3 kids in 2 chapters… but I had to quicken the story, and I hadn't planned anything more to happen (inspiration had suddenly left on vacation)**

**Well after that…. I hate school!**

**Note for GG: ohhh… I can't resit it! I have to say it! With Japanese style, and Japanese grace! The power of Japanese in you face! I couldn't resist it (chorus from mew mew power) Con el anime estilo, la anime gracia! El poder del anime en tu cara! (Laughs maniacally)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-gang characters. They belong to old hag Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the name of the Narshas, the name Ayuki, Dr. Yamato, Dr. Totoshi, Kimiko, Keiko, Grown-up Rin, Kirara's baby Kittens, Katzumi, Naomi, Yuzuke and Kagome's new baby. (Oh! And Sesshy's friendly personality!)**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

Gift from the fates and the time to tell 

Kagome and her family were utterly shocked about the discovery of her being pregnant again with Inuyasha's child. It was scientifically and logically impossible.

But instead of being worried and preoccupied about the event, Kagome's mood and spirit rose, and she began to work harder, to gain more, now that she was going to maintain a family of 4 in less that 5 months. Her twins were exited at the idea of a new addition to the family, and someone to play with rather than their stupid, slow and ungraceful schoolmates, Katzumi and their Uncle Souta.

They had of course asked where had the baby come from, but she had told them that she would tell them when they got a bit older, and of course, she didn't even know from where _her_ baby had come from.

At the 3 months, they determined, it was going to be a girl, and she was also a hanyou. But Kagome felt weird, as when the Shikon no tama was again in her body before all her adventure had began. It was sure she didn't know then, but when the jewel was out, she felt a little empty space, not only in her muscle, but in her soul as well, since her soul was tied to the destiny of the jewel. Now, it seemed like her soul was almost complete again, discounting the part that she shared with Kikyo and she actually DID share a minuscule part with the Shikon no tama.

But all those doubts were cleared the day when the prodigious girl was born, 1 ½ months later.

When she went into the labor room once more, and held to her mother's hand, her mind went suddenly blank, and she heard a voice, strangely familiar, with said to her:

"…. You…woman that carries the power of the Shikon attached to your soul…. I come to tell you what you must know… for the child that you carried and now give birth to… is no ordinary hanyou… she was born from the extreme love of two lovers, separated by the barriers of time… that looked deeply into their souls and connected through their deep blood bond… making it stronger, permitting them to make contact… And for showing to the Narshas that their love was never impossible… they gave you the gift of this child…But beware woman… because the time will come when the child will be called to fullfy her destiny… and neither you nor anyone will be able to stop the events that will then occur…for she is the chosen one…the child of destiny…the child that carries the pure essence of the Shikon… for her friendship…love…wisdom…and courage will be shown when the time comes… and for that…I have warned you woman… that this child will bring the light to the blind minds…and the moon will show in her eyes…As sign that she was conceived in that night of full moon…when all power is stronger…and when love and hope made invincible bonds…"

Kagome woke from the trance with a little yelp, right in time to give birth to her 3rd kid, and to greet her new baby girl in her arms. Differently from her siblings, she had this dark silver hair, and white-silver steaks in it. She had silver ears, and silver eyes. That was the fact that surprised Kagome, cuz it really seemed like the full moon showed in her little shiny eyes, which gave a penetrating sight, and if you looked deeply into those silver orbs, you could distinguish in the deepest of the, a silver fire, with steak of pink Shikon power mixed within.

Kagome looked at her blessed girl.

"Her name will be…" a sudden flash back went through her mind, and she remembered that once, she had met a lonely hanyou girl that had held a huge power, but had never given up, and had destroyed her oppressor with Inuyasha's help. She was a very special girl, and the look in her own baby's eyes remembered her of…She smiled "…my little…Shiori…"

**

* * *

**

**Ok guys, now I have definitely to make the story run faster, so I need to cut some years away… lets say…**

**7 years later…**

Kagome left the dishes in the sink, and returned to the living room, where her family waited for her. She settled beside her mother and brother, across her 3 kids, who looked rather puzzled, cuz they were about to be told finally about their long lost father. They had to wait 2 extra years, until Shiori had reached a suitable age to understand.

Over the years, when they had asked her if their father was dead, of if he had abandon her, she had told them that, no, he was live (she hoped) and that he would never abandon her, but by rather adverse circumstances, she was forced to leave his side and come to live with her mother. Of course she had told them whet had really happened in the bedtime story, but she knew that by this time, the twins had already forgotten ¾ of the story.

So the day had come to tell them the truth about her past, with the help of her family.

"Um…well kids…. We are going to tell you a little story…. That really, is rather a very loooong story… but we are going to make it rather short for you to understand ok? It's the story of my teenager past... And how your father and me met" she paused to see if they were paying total attention, then continued "…well. Remember that old tale Grandpa and me used to tell you about the hanyou and his friends…. Well …it's rather true…. Cuz when I reached the age of 15, uncle Souta let old Buyo escape into the old well house… and he asked me to get it for him … Since he was rather afraid…" Souta opened his mouth to complain, but she stepped on his foot "… like I was saying…. After I handed Buyo back, a great force caused the wooden planks of the well to break, and I was pulled into the well by a giant monster, called mistress centipede. Now. I know it sounds ridiculous but it's the mere truth, but, well, I expect you to believe in magic, since we are all half demons… courtesy of your dear father… like I was saying… um Shiori… do you remember what happened next in the story dear, I bet you do, since you're making that beautiful manga of your based in the story am I right?" said Kagome, and Shiori nodded.

She cleared her voice and responded.

"…Well, after the girl…I mean you, fell into the well… you found this handsome kawaii guy pinned by a magic arrow to goshinboku. He had silver ears and silver hair and claws and you tweaked his ears and ... OH MY GOD! INUYASHA THE LEYENDARY HANYOU IS OUR FATHER!" she suddenly shrieked in excitement.

Kagome smiled. "Well… she realized really quick!"

The twins stared in awe at their sister, who was currently doing a happy dance in from of them, and saying this like "oh… yeah! My dad is so kawaii! Oh yeah! My dad is a legendary guy!".

They sweat dropped.

Then turned to their mother, who was giggling at Shiori's dance.

"Well then… what happened next? I don't remember much about the story… but I think she was captured by some villagers, who confounded her as a demon…" said Naomi.

"Well, they actually did. They thought I was a demon for the strange school uniform I was wearing, and exposing most of my legs…"her mother explained " and then is when I met Kaede, the old priestess, who told me the story of her older sister Kikyo, who had been in love with your father, but he had mysteriously betrayed her. Of course this was all crap, cuz a demon named Naraku had impersonated your father and mortally wounded Kikyo, stealing from her the Shikon no tama. He left in the temple and then her attacked you father as Kikyo, and then they both felt betrayed and killed each other. Then she died and I reincarnated on her. Your father's soul maintained sealed to the tree, until the day I free him and he tried to kill me, but I stopped him by the famous rosary of the osuwari. Then I stupidly shattered the Shikon, after it was taken out of my body, and your father and me had to find all the shards. Then we met the little fox Shippo, who is your adoptive big brother, since I adopted him. Then we met Miroku, the lecherous monk that was cursed by Naraku by having a black hole in his right hand. His family had been cursed generation by generation, and he wanted to get rid of the curse before it killed him as his ancestors. Then we met Sango, who's brother Kohaku was killed by Naraku and manipulated to kill all their family and village. She wanted revenge. We fought many times with him, during the 4 years we passed together. Until the day when Kikyo was revived by a witch and forced your father continuously to choose between her and me. At last, he decided to stay by me, but he had sweared to avenge Kikyo's death altogether.

Then we confessed our love, but priestess Midoriko came to tell us that the fates had done a prophecy in which I had to leave for 15 years that era. Our course I accepted because I don't wanted to loose me loved ones, but before I left, I became your father's mate, making a powerful blood bond. Because he was rather afraid of loosing me, he accidentally turned me into a hanyou, thing that of course I will never regret. And then I became pregnant of you kids. Then we had a little party to sat goodbye to my friends, and then I returned to this era with Katzumi. Well, That's it. We still have to wait another 3 years to see your father." She explained.

"Um…. Mom? How was I born if you haven't seen dad since? " Asked Shiori. "are you sure i'm from the same father?"

kagome blushed angrily.

"of course you're from the same father! i am bonded for life to your father! and if the day comes that i betrayed him, let my concience bring me insane!..." she calmed down a bit " for the other thing, it was like this:5 years later, I was daydreaming of your father, and in that dream, I somehow connected with him, but why I came pregnant of you… is a mystery…" she explained.

Kagome knew the answer in her heart, but it was just she couldn't help herself to say it aloud. It was as if that information would only reamin in her mind and heart, but was not aloud to be heard by anyone else.

"Oh…." said Shiori.

"Well then… so we still have to wait…3 YEARS!" realized Yuzuke.

"Um…. Yeah, sorry kids. But we had to tell you earlier for you to get used to the idea of having a father in another era. But I guess you took it right much quicker than we thought." explained sadly Kagome.

" **Yeah… now they will be impatient and will go berserk waiting for 3 damn years!** - _Well, it was at least reasonable, if they wouldn't have known they were half demons, or they had a complete human appearance, to let them some time to assimilate it, or to check if you were going crazy or not. But they are hanyous by heart! So this is unfair!_ - Oh there you are! You haven't shown in a bit of a…week? - _Um sorry… We were tired after that fence game_. – **Yeah! We had to beat the shit out of them!" **Kagome smiled slightly after the little chat with her inner-selves.

Shortly after having Shiori, the voices of her demon and human side had come to keep her some company and advise her, cuz she felt as her blood bond had just weakened out of the sudden. It had eased a bit after the baby was born, but that left her even lonelier. She wondered what could have happened. She knew that the blood bond would keep them united till death, and only if they were really strong, one could survive without the other one, to care for the children. Normally, mates died together, but if they loved each other as much as they loved life it self, and if the one who died first wanted the other one to live for him/her, happy for the rest of their life, all its life energy was transferred to the mate so the blood bond would live in only one, and give them strength to keep alive. But of course, she felt he wasn't dead, but ot was as if his heart had stopped beating, but his soul remained intact, inside of the body. It felt just weird.

But then she smiled, as the observed happily as her family rejoiced; Shiori dancing… the twins and Ayuki talking and Jii-chan smiled. But she guessed it wouldn't be so sad if they permitted her to retell them the whole story in full detail, so they could be familiar with all their adventures, and the noble heart each of her companions had. Specially, the caring heart of the hanyou that invaded her dreams.

**Wow! I invented this chapter from the purest nothing! And it came out pretty good! Please review!**


	15. A routine day hanyou style

**Weee! Chapter 15! And I'm sooooo happy!**

**Well, after I successfully written the last chapter from the purest nothingness, I am here with a rewritten chapter, cuz now I have to tell you more facts about of favorite family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-gang characters. They belong to old hag Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the name of the Narshas, the name Ayuki, Dr. Yamato, Dr. Totoshi, Kimiko, Keiko, Grown-up Rin, Kirara's baby Kittens, Katzumi, Naomi, Yuzuke and Shiori. (Oh! And Sesshy's friendly personality!)**

**On with the story then!**

**Chapter 15**

A routine day hanyou style 

**3 years later… or 15 years (minus some days) after the well sealed…**

Well… the years went by, telling them her whole adventures and doting them with exceptional abilities, so they could defend themselves in the feudal Japan.

Over the years, more than strengthening their unnatural senses, Kagome had made sure they had desarollated lots of abilities, concerning the arts, music, sports and dance. They had always had the liberty to choose what was best from them and had all the things they wanted, cuz Kagome was now a very famous historian, who replaced Dr. Totoshi, as she had made many hidden facts of the national history to unveil, **(duh! She had lived there! Who better to tell history than the one who lived it?) **And now earned a very juicy salary.

Naomi and Yuzuke for instance, were now 14 ½ years old, and were very popular at school, not that they were snobs, but they had earned the respect of everyone, and the friendship of almost all the people in the school. They not only where outstanding in any type of sport, in studies and were rather wealthy, but they were doted with an exceptional beautifulness, and many agencies had asked for them to act in TV. But they refused, cuz they preferred a calmed life. They were could sometimes be rude, when they required it, but mostly they had a peaceful character. Their deep bond with her sibling, made them care for their sister as they were her guardians.

Naomi was a very talented in sports, but her strong points were acrobatics and artistic gymnastics, as well as in martial arts, ballet, archery, diving and fencing. After years of training, she had found one of her passions belonged to play the violin, as well as a bit of piano.

Yuzuke was especially talented in fencing, sword combat and martial arts, as well as being his twin's trapezium partner and practiced a bit of box. He found he could relay playing the electric guitar, as well as the battery and the Spanish guitar.

Shiori was not as talented as her siblings in the sports, because she was rather timid with others that were not family, although she practiced the martial arts and archery. She preferred ballet and played the flute, as well as the xylophone. But her strong point was the drawing, and she practiced it often.

Kagome had gained some extra abilities in the past years as well, other than her archery of course. She now was national champion or archery, and had won medals in fencing, ninja combat, cookery, dancing and singing, with a recently found sweet voice. She had managed to learn to play the piano while singing and participated in the university's orchestra.

Katzumi was now as big as Kirara in her kitty form, although she was smaller than Kirara in her panther form. Instead of her fire being hot red, her fire was turquoise, and freezing as ice. Her eyes were turquoise as well, and the mark in her forehead was in the shape of a crescent moon. She had also inherited a rare ability (probably by her unknown father) of making herself invisible, as well as making other things invisible at will. She was one of Shiori's only friends, and the two of them enjoyed long afternoons flying, unaware to mortal eyes.

Kagome and her family had moved again when Shiori was 5, but this time to a luxurious house, with a pool, a gym and a big patio, were Naomi was able to put up her trapezium equipment, 10 meters away from Kagome's precious Sakura tree.

Now well, after we have filled our minds with abilities and character of our new heroes, we start the action a few days before the 15 years fullfied themselves.

A transparent Shiori looked the city of Tokyo beyond her. She was currently sitting in an invisible Katzumi, who strode in the skies. She quickly located her well-known points; the shrine, her house, her school, her old apartment, and her favorite Wacdonald's. in the air, she felt free. Free from the daily pressures of modern mortal life, which made her hanyou instincts enclose in the core of her soul, not often being of utility, rather than alerting her when people she didn't like where near. She turned to her "cat" and motioned her to head directly to her destination, for school was about to start. She usually went to school on Katzumi, and landed in the inner patio, so no one could see her appear. Her siblings just went to school walking, or rather; they jumped from roof to roof in their hanyou form, at super speed, so no one could actually see them.

She landed in her usual spot behind the big bushes in the patio, and watched Katzumi disappear in the sky once again. She then straightened her clothes and headed to her locker. As she passed the entrance, she encountered the usual group of "popular" girls that noticed her immediately, and began their daily routine of teasing her. Of course, if the twins would have been in primary school, they would have defended her, but they were in 9th grade, so school was a place Shiori had to affront alone.

"Hey! Weirdy… where did you leave your paper bag? You shouldn't be showing your ugly face in public!" teased Sara Lyn Johnson. Her father was American, so she was born blond and with freckles, still having the Japanese face from her mother.

"Yeah! Keep your face out of the way! Haiku won't have to pass your ugly head in the way to reach us!" continued one of her companions. Haiku Oronomeshi was the most popular boy in the school, and nearly all girls in the school drooled for him. But for Shiori, he was just an arrogant jerk. But the thing is that Sara Lyn and company were convinced that everyone, including her, drooled for him, so they continuously teased her about Haiku not noticing her. She didn't care anyway. She knew that she was better looking that most of the average girls, and she had an exceptional intelligence, even for a hanyou. So she didn't care at all. But what she DID care, was when they called her a bastard girl, cuz his father never attended the meetings. They had somehow gotten the information that she was infact fatherless (at least in that era) and they had spread the fact in all the school.

Shiori sighted. As always, this was going to be a long and humiliating day.

Yuzuke lunged in one jump behind a tree. It was again the stupid girls from his stupid fan club, which followed him everywhere. They never tired of spying him at break, and going home. Well, some times they did stop, cuz he disappeared into the roofs, and they had to go away with their heads low.

Noticing they were getting near, he jumped into the lowest branch of the tree, and leaped from branch to branch until he sat at the top, and he could see the buildings. He rested against the trunk, listening to the stupid teenagers, who wandered aloud where he went to.

Sighting, he looked the, sun, and smiled at the memory that her mother said that the golden sun made her remember of his eyes, as well as his father´s. Father…he missed him so much, even if the only contact he had with him was the painting Kagome had made for him, always smiling on the table beside his bed.

He even missed him more every time a teacher called him by his surname, cuz he didn't use his mother's surname Higurashi. Kagome had insisted in putting them paternal surname, so the other people wouldn't notice they were fatherless. She had of course somehow invented it, but she knew that Inuyasha would have agreed, as it was his own 'surname, that is saying, the name of his clan. So Yuzuke´s complete name was Yuzuke Taisho Higurashi.

"Hey! There he is! Come down Yuzuke-kun! We are here waiting for you!"

"Oh damn!" thought Yuzuke, as he leaped down and ran. But he ran at human speed, to give the poor girls a chance. Sometimes, this turned fun, to let them chase you, and when they think they've got you, you disappear. So he ran into a dead end, and leaped into the roof of the building. He smiled, as he heard deception in their voices, but it was for short seconds, because in a moment, as he jumped high in the sky, he was out of hearing range.

Naomi climbed calmly to the high platform. From there, she could see the whole gym, which had been transformed into a huge trapezium stage. On the ground, her instructor and classmates looked up at her. She could see their horror faces, and smiled. She was going to make a first try in a new technique, and wasn't using a safety net. But she wasn't afraid.

After watching 100 times one episode of her favorite anime, Kaleido star, she had said to herself that she was ready to try the demon spiral, a tremendously fast technique, which could be very dangerous. But like I said, she wasn't afraid in the minimum. She trusted her abilities and her memory, in where all the movements were perfectly recorded.

"Come on bitch! Show us you your suicidal act! We are glad you decided to do the demon spiral, cuz that way you'll go faster to hell! Don't you know only cats can fall on their feet!" yelled from below Kuranage Hutai, her rival, who thought she had the grace of a swan, when she could sometimes appear to have the grace of a chicken. Every one giggled at the comment, but the instructor hushed them.

"You'll see my little kitty…" thought Naomi.

She took a deep breath, grabbed the bar one-handed, and lunged down, indicating her partner to follow. She waited until she reached a certain force, and let go of the bar. All of the people below gasped. She moved so fast her figure was just a blur, and doing so, they noticed her graceful movements. She suddenly stopped, and with a swift, she extended her arm for her partner to catch her. But the boy was so startled by the extreme twirl, that the missed her. Now, she was free-falling. They all gasped in horror, at the sight of the girl falling, still in a graceful pose. But suddenly, in mid-fall, she began to spin like the propeller of a helicopter, at such velocity, that her fall began to slow considerably. About 4 meters above the ground, she stopped, and gracefully landed on her feet, crouched. The crowd's jaws were laying on the floor.

Naomi smiled and stood up.

"Well, that demonstrated to you, my little kitty, that us, dog-bitches, as well as cats, can land properly on their feet…"

A pink-light engulfed arrow struck it the centre of the target, which was instantly reduced into ashes.

Kagome sighted, as she cleaned away the mess on the grass.

Hopefully, she had bought the house with a huge back garden, so each member would have a personal space to do what they pleased. Kagome had designed a place for her Sakura tree to grow, as well as plenty of space for her archery tries. Naomi had a big platform for her trapezium, Yuzuke a place to practice fencing and Shiori had her place to read on the swinging bench under the tree. The martial arts sessions were done in the underground gym, and music lessons were taken in the music studio in the ground floor.

Kagome sighted again, as she entered the house, and passed by a wall filled with shelves, in where many trophies shined. They were from the family's many competitions, in which they always scored 1st place.

She entered the kitchen, and took from the cupboard some instant packages of the family's official food, ramen. She took some oden for herself, and put the water to boil. She leaned against the counter, and sighted, smiling, because she knew the day was close.

15 years she had waited. 15 years of hope and mid-joy, because her children had been always there for her. But they had also been 15 long and heart aching years, in which her blood bond had strengthen, and then loosened suddenly. 15 years in which her soul and mind had matured, and filled with the determination to resist until their paths would join again.

And that final day… would be in 2 more days.


	16. The reopened portal

**Weeeee! Its chapter 16 guys! And I'm sooooo fed up of school.**

**Well, I have to say that I haven't even for a moment of abandoning this fic, cuz it's basically what keeps me going on. I literally live for it.**

**Well, on with the story then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-gang characters. They belong to old hag Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the name of the Narshas, the name Ayuki, Dr. Yamato, Dr. Totoshi, Kimiko, Keiko, Grown-up Rin, Kirara's baby Kittens, Katzumi, Naomi, Yuzuke and Shiori. (Oh! And Sesshy's friendly personality!)**

**Chapter 16**

**The reopened portal**

The morning of the day previous to end of the prophecy, Kagome woke up at 10 am, at the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. She smiled, and opened her eyes, waking from another dream full of a familiar red-coated hanyou. She saw the door opening, and watched with a smile as her elder daughter entered the room carrying a breakfast tray. She left the tray on the desocupied space of the matrimonial bed, and knelt beside her mother to give her a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty, how are you this morning?" asked sweetly the girl.

"Never felt better, my dear" responded Kagome, as she sat up and started to eat her breakfast.

"Well then, you eat your breakfast quickly, or we are leaving for the shrine by our selves" teased the girl, heading for the door.

"Well then, I'll gobble this up and choke myself to death." Teased her mother "I'll be ready in 30 minutes. Are your siblings up already? Are your beds done? Is the kitchen safe from entering?" she added.

"Um… yeah….yeah… and …uh… almost…!" responded the girl, as she went to clean up.

Kagome sighted, and finished her breakfast. She then took a bath and dressed for a typical lunch day at the Higurashi shrine, and packed some extra things for the next day, since they were going to stay for the night. She took care of her looks and exited her bedroom. She walked down the corridor, and looked into the children's bedrooms to check they wee properly tidied up.

Each of the rooms was decorated in its own unique style.

Shiori's was painted in whites, pinks and oranges, full of Sakura designs in the walls and some posters of Harry Potter, Sakura Card Captors, Fruits basket, Chobits and Tokyo Mew Mew.

Naomi´s was painted in lilacs, oranges, greens and whites, full of Kaleido star, Chobits and Tsubasa Chronicles posters.

Yuzuke's was painted in reds, blacks, silvers and whites, full of posters of Captain Tsubasa, Full metal alchemist, Full Metal Panic, Saint Seya and Harry Potter.

Kagome´s was painted in reds, goldens, silver and creams, with some paintings in which she had painted in oleo some of her favorite places and people. The one that hung above her bed showed a group of people under Goshinboku; the gang, bathed in sunlight and Sakura petals. They seemed almost real, thanks to her photos and good memory.

Kagome went down stairs, and found the twins playing Final Fantasy X, while Shiori read her Harry Potter for 11th time on the sofa, while scratching Katzumi´s head.

"Well guys! I'm ready! And we might hurry, cuz uncle Souta is coming to stay the night too." Said Kagome, as she grabbed her purse and car keys, heading to the door. The kids put away their things, and shortly met their mother in the silver mini-van outside.

Naomi had put on her latest Evanescence CD, but her mother complained of such dark music on a sunny and bright day. So after much discussion, they decided for U2 and singing to "I still haven't found what I'm looking for…" they arrived at the bottom of the shrine steps.

Kagome parked the car, and seconds later, the twins were racing up the stairs. Calmly, Shiori and Kagome got out the car and jumped the stairs in flights of 10, but not at in such alarming speed as the twins had. When they got there, they saw the 28 old Souta greeting his nephews, and waving at them. They approached and hugged, because it had been about 3 months since the last time they had seen each other. He lived in another city, where he worked as a veterinarian and shared an apartment with his girlfriend. But he came to visit every 2 months or so.

They went inside and were greeted by Ayuki. They left their things in Kagome's old room, and went downstairs and into the yard. The kids went to play tag, while Kagome went to visit a small patch of garden, not far from Goshinboku, where two tombs resided. One was Grandpa's who had passed away 5 years ago, and the other one was old Buyo's who had passed a bit earlier. She bowed in front of them, and left some flowers at their sides. She kneeled and said:

"Well granps… the prophecy is about to finish tomorrow… and then I will see Inuyasha once more…. Mama suggested me that I could make construct a flat on top of the house so then we won't have to travel so much distance between home and the well… and I guess it's a good idea… because I may settle in the feudal era, and come to visit often…. Well… I any case… I will always be there for both eras… and maybe because I haven't wished on the Shikon jewel yet… I could wish for the well to stay open for everyone… but of course maybe Inuyasha still wants the jewel… even if I know he doesn't want to be a full demon anymore… maybe …he wants the jewel to…. Well I don't know… but in any case… I will always be at his side… well Gramps… better if I get going… Mama wants me to help in the kitchen…" Kagome sighted, and turned to enter the house once more. But before, she stopped a minute to watch her children, playing and outrunning poor Souta

Shiori lifted her head from her Harry Potter book, as Katzumi brushed against her side. The kitten looked at her, and jumped away. Shiori continued reading, but was interrupted again by the cat. She mewed, and hopped towards the well house.

"Well, it seems she wants me to follow…" she thought, as she stood up, and followed the two-tailed cat to the hut. She opened the dusky door, and Katzumi immediately leaped upon the board that blocked the hole. Shiori slowly went down the dusty steps, and settled herself beside Katzumi. She looked around. This was certainly a spooky place, but for the last years, it had changed totally, and always brought to her good spiritual energy…. Surrounded by the mysteries of her past. She sighted, as she hugged her legs, and rested her chin on one knee.

"Hey Shio!" Shiori jumped, at the sound of her sister's voice

"What are ya doing down there? Be careful… that plank is not very strong!" called Naomi from outside.

"She's right! Better be careful not to break it! Cuz it will be a hard fall!" added Yuzuke "why don't you come in with us? They are going to pass the new episodes of the teen titans by channel 37…" he called.

"Um… ok… wait a minute" responded Shiori, as she watched Katzumi leap away and into the house. She slowly stood up.

"Hey wait for m….AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL…!" she exclaimed, as the board suddenly collapsed under her feet. She waved her hands uselessly, as she fell with the remains of wood.

The twins didn't react immediately because the crash, but because the unusual loud swearing their sister spoke.

"S HIORI!" they exclaimed, and raced back to the well hut. Without a second thought, they leaped inside the well to follow their sister. Suddenly… they were swallowed by a bright blue-purplish light, and felt their fall smoothen a little.

The first thing they noticed, as they shook and looked confusedly up, was that the air here was much lighter, and fresher, charged with the scents of nature and innumerable things that didn't exist in the presents time.

As they looked upwards, they noticed that the walls where covered in vines and green plants. As their sight reached the top, their eyes, instead of meeting the old, dusty roof of the well house, met a cloud less blue sky.

Shiori´s heart stopped for a second. They… they had passed. They had finally entered the world that their mother had told about so much, the land where such mysterious creatures as themselves lived without hiding. A land with demons. A land of magic. A land which wasn't supposed to be available till the next day.

Naomi was the first one to speak.

"Are we… are we…. There?" she asked quietly ? " is this a dream…cuz we fell unconscious at the bottom of the well…? Can this be a shared dream?... Can this be really true…?" she added softly

"Well…" responded her twin, a bit more animated "if this is a dream or not... It's up to us to discover, don't ya think? To explore…? ... or not to explore… that the dilemma my sists"

"Ha-ha… it's not really a funny matter you know… the thing is, do we explore by our selves, or do we just return and tell mum about it first?" said Shiori.

" well… we ought to call mum, because she's been waiting for so long… but in the other hand, WE had to endure all those years with only her stories and our abilities to prove it…" replied Yuzuke.

"Um… I say… the last one out gets the responsibility against mum!" exclaimed Naomi, as she leaped out of the well.

"Hey that's not fair!" exclaimed her siblings, as they followed.

They trio landed of soft, fresh grass. It appeared that spring bloomed in this era as well.

" well I guess we should go to… Kaede´s village! Or do you prefer to visit the old, or I may say young, Goshinboku tree first?" asked Naomi, grinning.

" keh… **( um… wonder from where did that come from?)** …we've seen Goshinboku hundreds of times. If we do some exploring before mum notices we are gone, I say we go to explore the forest in direction of Kaede´s. if we are lucky we will meet some nasty demon we can slice without remorse." suggested Yuzuke with a smile.

So they set on the way they assumed the village was. The light wind blowed gently in their faces, as they walked under the green leaves of the trees, and under the pink Sakura flowers of the cheery trees. Here, the air was pure and easy to breath, not like Tokyo, a polluted city where it was almost impossible to see the stars.

They arrived to a nearby clearing. When they got to the middle, they heard a sudden noise from the nearby bushed at their right. They turned into fighting stance, just as a giant snake demon leaped from them. Not actually a real danger, that could have kill them, but just enough to have a good session practice.

"At last! Something I can kill without feeling remorse afterwards!" Yuzuke said, as he leaped toward it. In a flash of light, he was in his hanyou form, his silver hair and black ears whispering in the air. With a swift from his claws, the snake was badly wounded. It screeched in pain.

"Hey! Don't pretend to get all the fun for your self!" teased Naomi, as she leaped beside her twin, and finishing off the snake.

"Well, that was a good training session don't ya think?" asked Yuzuke.

" yeah great, but I bet that is we keep showing ourselves as humans, more demons will come, thinking we are a easy prey. Let them think that!" laughed Shiori, who hadn't moved, but had enjoyed the fight.

So the twins put back their wrist bands, but as they where leaving the clearing, another snake demon, bigger than the last one, leaped at them. Before they had time to react, the snake demon paralyzed in mid air, and was absorbed into a sudden black wind that emerged at their side. The snake disappeared, and the vortice disappeared, revealing a purple-clothed hand, holding a rosary. A second later, a man, a man emerged from the bushes. He was rather odd, wearing a purple monk tunic, but his face and expression seemed kind.

He advanced in their direction, stopped next to them and spoke.

"Sorry if I freighted you kids. Are you all right? Don't worry I wont absorb you with my hand. I'm just a traveling monk who helps villagers." He said, but the stopped to stare at the clothes they were wearing. "Strange… you don't seem to come from these lands… are you young travelers?... Mmm… your face seems strangely familiar…"

The siblings swallowed their laughter, as they of course recognized who the monk was. But hey decided to play with him for a bit.

"Um… yeah, we are travelers… do you know where is the village of lady Kaede? We were told she posses something we might consider rather valuable" stated Yuzuke, as he tried not to laugh.

"Um, yeah. It will be better if I might walk with you, since I was heading that way as well." He responded. "Hey…. Wait a minute… I think I might…" he was cut in mid phrase, as a snake, bigger than the other 2, leaped from the bushes. They where not fast enough to react, but as they waited for the blow… the snake was instantly disintegrated by an arrow engulfed in a strong, pink light.

**Ohhh yeah! They are back in shengoku gidai…. And wait until the drama starts! (Makes evil face when seeing worried faces of readers) muahahahaha… well, anyway. Even if I said I was not going to abandon this fic, I might not be able to write I some time for:**

**School and stupid English essays occupy all my free time.**

**SOMEONE said my writing sucked, and I was really hurt ( weeps as she runs to hide and cuddle her panda teddy bear)**

…**I really have discovered I don't really write well enough, and my writing is not as good as in the first chapters… and… I have to get my self-esteem up before I write again… or you can send evil messages to gigimon and send me kind reviews to cheer me up. **


	17. Battle by the God Tree

**Well, after some discussions with gigimon, we've got to the accord that she is going to be my beta reader, to help me improve the chapters. In addition, I'm going to be her beta reader for her manga, Sugotenshi Suteki (guardian angel Suteki) Believe me, she does not just draw otaku-mangas. She draws professional manga, so she exchanges her pictures and paintings for anime videos in our anime store. She is awesome. She participated in a comic contest, as the only one in the manga category, against universitaries! And won 4th place! The f… mangaka (as we kindly call her) gets 20/20 in all her art works. (Well, considering my mom is our art teacher…hey… now that I think about it… that's not fair…since I only get a 19/20… what a bitch… (Gigimon!) ¬¬ #) I'm going to ask her to make some pics of my characters. However, she is SOOOOOOOO OCCUPIED THAT SHE CAN'T EVEN BRING ME MY CDS OF KARE KANO, TSUBASA CHRONICLES AND NADJA! ¬¬ #**

**Going to another theme… This story has a sequel planned! So enjoy that sappy story, cuz the sequel is where the action begins!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-gang characters. They belong to old hag Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the name of the Narshas, the name Ayuki, Dr. Yamato, Dr. Totoshi, Kimiko, Keiko, Grown-up Rin, Kirara's baby Kittens, Katzumi, Naomi, Yuzuke and Shiori + my all my hanyou features. (Oh! And Sesshy's friendly personality!)**

**Chapter 17**

**Date confusion and battle by the god tree**

Kagome finished putting the plates on the table, and cleaning her hands in her pants, she entered the cozy kitchen, which had not changed at very much in those fifteen years. In all, the house had not changed at all, except that the tables in the living room showed framed photos of some new people, and that Kagome's room had now a double bed, for the three girls to squeeze in it, while Yuzuke had a single one, and slept in Souta's room.

As she returned with the chopsticks and glasses, she stopped to stare at one of her favorite frames. It was not a real photo, but one she had created in Photoshop, putting together two other photos. Now the picture showed Kagome and Inuyasha embracing one another, and in front, their children. The photo had originally Inuyasha and human Kagome, but with the magic of technology, they now had their own hanyou-family photo. Kagome smiled, just as the kids had smiled themselves when Kagome had given them the only connection they had with their father, to put on their bedsides. Yuzuke and Naomi had begged her to make another one, but in human form, to take to show-and-tell, and take the smiles out of the children that considered them bastards.

She left the things she was carrying at the table, and went up the stairs to her old room. She quietly closed the door, and sat on the bed with her purse. She took out a small, black, velvet-covered box, opened it, and looked lovingly at the content. A silver lock of hair laid in it, soft and shiny.

She remembered how she had cried all those nights after she returned, until Souta came to her room and gave her the box, which contained a lock of hair he had taken from the hanyou one time he had brushed his hair, and he had made a prank on him by cutting one of his precious locks. She had hugged her brother and stopped crying, and for fun, her mother had made a special celebration day called "the day when the deluge stopped".

She closed the lid and held the box close to her heart. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Tomorrow my koishii…we just need to wait a bit longer..." She whispered. She sighted, and kissed the box, putting it away safely inside her purse, cuz she never separated from it.

She left the room, and went downstairs to check if her mother needed more help. As she entered the kitchen, Ayuki smiled.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go to get the kids? The lunch will be ready in 5 minutes, and you know I don't want them to eat with dirty hands." She said.

Kagome smiled back, and exited the house.

"Guys! Lunch is nearly ready! So come on!" she called, but no response came. Not even sounds on steps or voices. Kagome used her nose, and noticed their smell was somehow faded away.

"Strange…" she thought, and she stood next to Goshinboku, and rested a hand on his bark. She closed her eyes, and let spiritual powers follow the kids' aura. She felt a strong power at her left, so she opened her eyes. The well hut. She walked to it, but stopped in mid-step, as she looked down the steps to what was left of the plank her mother had placed long time ago. She took some steps forwards and confirmed the smell of the kids stopped abruptly there. Moreover, their aura was no more in this world. Kagome stood there for a moment, before turning and running back to the house (at hanyou speed of course).

Souta noticed her panicked expression, but before he asked, she cried:

"The well!" and passed running.

So Souta quickly ran to look at the well, and after just a glance, he raced to alert his mother.

Kagome went up the stairs in a leap, and ran to her room. She took from the closet her old set of archery, cuz her professional was at home. She raced downstairs again, but before leaving, she stopped at the kitchen's calendar. She had not been wrong. There was a big, red X in tomorrows date, April 22nd, just as always. But now that she thought about it, she still remembered the fact that she had been so sure that it was 21st in the feudal era, shown in the calendar she had put on her small hut, so that Inuyasha and her friends could count the days when she was back in her era. 12: 45pm of April 22nd …that was her watch had said that day in the well…. This meant that… she had not been only 45 minutes in the well, but 24:45 hours! (Which explained why Katzumi was half starved by the time Souta fed her). Moreover, it meant that the de-sealing of the well was today.

With the fact now on her mind, she ran at full hanyou speed to the well, only to stop at the door to hug her mother and brother. And of course, to retrieve her oversized yellow bag, already packed by her mother with the necessities an expert feudal campist would need (clothes, bath and medicine supplies, battle supplies, some other food and more ramen of different flavors!).

She stood in front of the well, kissed for luck the pink, round jewel that hung from her neck, and jumped inside.

A too familiar light engulfed her, and her fall smoothed as she landed softly on the ground. Immediately, a bunch of new smells and sounds connected with her senses, and she could feel the pure air fill her lungs. She was so happy to be back. She leaped out of the well, and immediately caught the scent of the three inuhanyous. Therefore, she followed them into the forest, until their scent mixed with the smell of two snake demons, and a familiar lecherous monk. She smiled. She avoided the clearing, and went by the side, until she got to a huge rock. So she climbed it, and hided to see what her traitor children where talking about (that's for going on without her!). Suddenly, before they could react, another snake attacked them, but she quickly got an arrow from her quiver and fired. The demon was disintegrated instantly by the touch. Seeing her family was safe, Kagome leaped from the rock.

She landed next to her kids, and smiled at the blank faces they made. However, her smile turned into a dangerous one, as her eyes sparkled clearly with the message:

"You three are just soooooo dead…"

They gulped, and leaped behind Miroku, knowing that would stop her from killing them in that instant, but retain the fury until later.

Miroku was completely startled. When he had turned to see the large rock, he had seen a young woman in a white and green modern school uniform, her long raven hair wailing in the breeze. An instant later, his sight transformed the same girl to a bit older woman of breathtaking beauty, wearing beige tight pants, black boots and black blouse, her raven hair still wailing in the air.

Kagome approached the monk, and bowed, as if it was their first encounter. "Houshi-sama, a pleasure…" she said sarcastically, smiling one of her especially warm smiles.

The monk smirked as well. " Miko-sama, an honor" he said, following the current. They smiled at each other for a moment, and then embraced each other in a warm, welcoming hug. The kids just watched, and Shiori had to suppress the urge to let out an " awwwww…"

As they let go of each other, Miroku focused again in the children, and noticing instantly the huge similarity, he smiled.

"Well, it seems your farewell present gave you lots of profit… I wonder how his reaction would have been…?"

Kagome frowned at this.

"What exactly do you mean by _would have been_…?" she started, but was abruptly interrupted by two voices.

Two kids, a boy and a girl of around 10, came running out of the forests, crying: " Houshi- sama! Houshi-sama!"

As they reached them, Kagome noticed they where twins. The boy had black hair, tied in a pigtail and dark, shiny eyes. The girl had long, silky, brown hair and milky chocolate eyes. They where clearly, the vivid image of both their parents.

Confirming her suspicions, the boy said:

"Otou-san, another monster is trying to get him again! Oka-san, Kohaku-ojisan and Sazui-oneechan are trying to fight it off, but this is a huge one, and they need help!"

Kagome noticed as well that the boy had his right arm wrapped in a purple cloth and blue prayers.

Miroku paled, and started running in the direction his children had come from, but he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Kagome.

"Uhh… I don't know if you are prepared to see this Kagome… but you better follow, before it's too late." He said, and continued running.

The hanyous exchanged a glance between each other, and started running after the monk. As they advanced, they heard a roar, and a panther- Katzumi joined them. Shiori leaped onto her back, and the five followed the monk towards the clearing in which Kagome knew Goshinboku stood. However, at that moment, the tree was not visible at all, as a huge, grey, scaly monster, which occupied ½ the clearing, blocked completely the sight.

Kagome told the kids to wait near Katzumi, while she put on her special ring, and automatically changing to her taijiya suit, as she and Miroku joined the small group who fought the monster. A giant boomerang, a chained knife and two smaller chained daggers pierced though the monster, making it howl in pain and rage. Kagome leaped into the air, firing arrows at the monster, and cutting down one on his huge arms. She landed beside the startled exterminators, who looked at her with awe.

"Come on guys! Lets kick this monster's ass!" teased the miko.

"Kagome..!" exclaimed Sango and Kohaku.

"Nice to see ya too guys!" she grinned, and noticed the pretty girl who accompanied them. "You must be Sazui… pleasure to meet you. But now guys, let's finish this off!" she exclaimed, as she lunged to towards the monster. The other four (including Miroku) followed, and they all struck at the same time, disintegrating the monster.

They all began to cheer, but suddenly, Kagome stopped abruptly, seeing ahead Goshinboku, and what the monster obviously had wanted to take. Her heart stopped. The breeze blew, as his silver hair and red kimono whispered in the wind. Attached to the tree by a sealing arrow in the same spot as before; his expression serene and calmed, just as if those long 19 years of knowing each other had not passed at all. There stood….Inuyasha.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………………THE END…………….(LIE)**

OMFG! WHAT A CLIFFHANGER! Muahahahaha (laughs evilly at the face of the readers) (stops and gulps as they take of out nowhere torches and those farm forks) well, I guess I have to update soon, if I want to survive to write the sequel…OO ! (Runs for her life, dodging stones, tomatoes and daggers) ONEGAI! REVIEW!


	18. Reunion

**  
I can't believe I'm in chapter 18!!! I´M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! AND SORRY BUT THERE IS NO POEM IN THIS CHAP. I WILL REPOST IT AND PUT THE POEM WHEN IT'S READY!**

**Well, after I left you guys in such a terrible cliff-hanger, I apologise.**

**Isn't it tragic? She has been waiting 15 years and he is as good as dead by the time she returns… so sad… (Sobs against and inu-kun soft plushie)**

**Anyway, for every bad some good has to come. (And then more bad comes…) Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-gang characters. They belong to old hag Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the name of the Narshas, the name Ayuki, Dr. Yamato, Dr. Totoshi, Kimiko, Keiko, Grown-up Rin, grown-up Shippo, Kirara's baby Kittens, Katzumi, Naomi, Yuzuke, Shiori, Sazui, Hyuga and Sakura + my all my hanyou features. (Oh! And Sesshy's friendly personality!)**

Chapter 18 Reunion 

Her heart stopped in utter shock, as a sudden and huge fear overcame her. This could not be true. It just couldn't. Her mate, her reason to live…on the tree… again? How?

She took a step back, moving her head from side to side, trying to deny it.

What if the well trip went wrong? What if it had transported her and the kids to another time? The time where it all started?

"No… it doesn't make sense. If that was the case then Miroku, Sango and Kohaku would not recognise me… but then… how could this happen?" she thought desperately, as tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"Mum…"whispered Shiori "What's going on here? Why is dad…?" but she never finished, cuz Kagome began to run desperately towards the tree, screaming her mate's name.

"INUYASHAAA!!!" She cried, as she felt the tears roll down her face, and her mark pulsating with pain at the sight.

Blinded by tears, she kept on running, not seeing the demon leap towards her, nor seeing the man on the tree beginning to pulsate as well, in reaction to his mate's voice and mark. **(Aka: Like the first chapter)**

"KAGOME!!! WATCH OUT!!!" cried Sango, but it was too late.

The demon was right on top of her. She suddenly tripped and fell, and then she just waited for the blow; …which never came. Golden bright slashes pierced though the air above her, destroying the monster, coming from somewhere over her.

"No one harms my mate without suffering punishment…" said a cocky voice form above.

She lifted her face, and her tearful, chocolate eyes met two orbs of molten gold, reflecting tiredness and joy.

"Inu… INUYASHA!!" she exclaimed, as she scrambled between the roots of the sacred tree to reach him. As she approached her mate, she glowed in a white light, and her spiritual powers reaped away her human appearance, revealing a very hanyou Kagome, who threw herself into Inuyasha's open arms. As they shared that unique and warm embrace, more tears began to flow down her face, as she cuddled her face into his haori. However, this time they were tears of joy. Joy of having survived all those years, to finally be able to reunite with the ones she loved. Joy of being able to lie once more in the arms of her loving mate. Joy of having her family complete, and joy of being back to her true home.

As they passed their hands softly and caringly over each other's hair, holing each other as for dear life, something wet and warm dropped on her collarbone, and she knew he was crying with her. She felt all the feelings hidden in his heart for so long began to float out; loneliness, pain, confusion, desperation; she could not bear these feelings haunting his mind. Therefore, she lifted her head and cupped his face in her hands, so her lips could meet his; those lips she had longed for so much all those years. They started softly, but as they deepened the kiss, they put all their anguish and restrained love into it, showing each other and the rest of the world that not even time or distance could break a blood-bond as deep as theirs, and that their love would survive for eternity, as it was pure till its core.

The arrow glowed in a pink light, and disappeared forever.

As the two lovers showed the world and the others their love for each other, (in other words, they started to make-out) the blushing group decided to leave them some time alone, and went behind some trees to chat.

There, as they sat in a circle, they where joined by a tall, handsome, 27 year-old, cinnamon-reddish-brown haired kitzune, mounted on a panther Kirara.

"Ohh… there you are! Did you finish off that monster so quickly? I thought it would take more…" he said to the exterminators. Then, when Kirara transformed into a kitten and ran to greet her daughter, he noticed the newcomers, and immediately spotted the similarities and smell. **(Note that they are still in their human form)**

"For Kami's sake… is she here already?" he exclaimed. He started to walk towards the clearing, but was stopped by his still fluffy tale by Sazui and Kohaku.

"Hey! What the…?" he complained, as he rubbed his sore backside.

"We think we should leave the two of them alone for some time… you know, they've been away from each other 15 years…"explained Miroku

"Just as we have!" argued Shippo

"Yeah… but the mate has the privilege. Anyway, I think that if you dare to interrupt now, their demon forms would make sure you would not return to tell…" stated Sango.

"Aww… crap…you have a point there…not fair for the pup…" sulked Shippo, as he sat next to Miroku. He fixed again his attention on the new kids, and said:

"Do not tell me now that I have rivals! … Hmn… you must be product of bakayasha's gift **… **but I guess it is ok. That way they already have the pack started."

"Pack?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, of course!, after disposing of his wish to become full demon, what Inuyasha really wants is to start his own, small pack of inu-hanyous. And I'm happy Oka-san has already started for him." Responded the kitzune.

"Oka-san…? You mean you are Shippo the little fox kitzune…?" asked Shiori.

"Uhh… I guess… even if I haven't been called a kid in years… and you are…?"

"Oh, well, then I'm your new little sister!!" said the girl, as she hugged him.

"Wait a sec… how come…?" but he stopped and turned his head, as two figures approached hand-in-hand.

They all stood to greet them.

"Kagome-chan!!"

"Sango-chan!!" the two best friends embraced each other.

"Oka-san!!"

"Shippo-chan!!"

They all embraced and hugged, but the elder hanyou just kept starring at his mate. Then, when it all went calm, he noticed the three children.

"Kagome… who are…?" but his mate put a finger onto his lips, and gestured the kids to take off their wristbands.

They glowed in a white light, and reappeared as three young inu-hanyous.

All the others gasped.

"How come… three?!" gasped Sango.

Inuyasha, who had been confused till the moment, as his smell had still not recovered from the disuse, stated 2+2, and went crimson red, as he took a step back and gently put Kagome in front of him.

The others sweatdropped, but accepted the reaction.

Shiori took a step forwards. "Otou-san…?"

And then, their gazes connected for the first time, and as silver met gold, their hearts felt a sudden warm extending to all their body. Without another word, Shiori lunged into her father, and embraced his torso tightly, tears rolling from her silver eyes. Inuyasha looked at her with a surprised expression, soon replaced by a warm smile, and crouched, returning the hug. Soon, the twins joined. The rest of them had to suppress the urge to let out an "Awwwwww…" They looked so cute together. A father, embraced by his children. They had not even known each other for 10 minutes, still not knowing the children's names, and they had quickly integrated as a family. Naomi opened an eye and glanced at her mother.

She smiled, and guessed it was her turn to introduce everyone her family once more.

"Well… for everyone… who odes not know me… I am Kagome… and these are my family: Naomi, Yuzuke, Shiori and Katzumi." Every one bowed in response, now that their embrace was over.

Miroku smiled, and introduced his family as well.

" Well, to every one, I am Miroku, this is my beautiful wife Sango, and my children : Sazui, Sakura and Hyuga. And these are Shippo, Kohaku and Kirara." Everyone bowed, and Shiori asked, even when she already knew the response.

" But Miroku-sama, if you are a monk, how come you are married, have children…and still grope your wife?" SLAP! "HENTAI!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT BEING YOUR WIFE DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GROPE ME MONK?!!!!"

Miroku fell unconscious and seeing little boomerangs flying around his head, as hiraikotzu made contact with the back of his skull.

Everyone sweatdropped and Kagome stated: "Some things NEVER change right Sango?" the exterminatoress nodded in agreement, glaring daggers at her fallen husband.

"Well… changing theme… would you like to…" started Kohaku, but was roughly interrupted when a young woman appeared panting into the clearing. The stopped to catch her breathe, and with an exhausted voice she said:

"Houshi-sama! Exterminators-mina-san! You have to return urgently to the village!"

Miroku suddenly recuperated of his pain, and stood up.

"Why? Has there been another demon attack?"

"No… it's lady Kaede…. She's passing away… for real this time!" she panted.

"Kaede… what's with her?" said Kagome as she quickly stood up, followed by the rest of the group.

"Uh… well, just she's just… too old" responded Kohaku, with a sad smile.

"Kirara!" called Sango, and the kitten transformed into panther, lifting Sango Miroku and Kohaku. Miroku turned and said:

"Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo, come with us. Sazui, take the others to the Saku… I mean, to you know where, and then go and meet us." Then Kirara flew away.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo, shared a look, but then ran after them at demon speed, and in a moment, they where out of sight.

Sazui turned to the group, and said:

"Well let's get going. You three kids on Katzumi and us three on foot. Let's hurry, cuz I think this time's for real."

The small kids did as told, and they set off.

Naomi asked:

"What do you all exactly mean by this time for real?"

" Oh… well, just that during the last 5 years, Kaede-baba has not been well at all, since she is now about 79 years old. She has been wandering between the two worlds frequently, but I guess her firm will kept her alive until your mother returned." explained the young exterminatoress.

There was a moment of silence, and then Shiori asked Sakura:

"Are you and Hyuga twins?"

The kids smiled, and Sakura responded:

"Yes, but how did you notice? The majority of people say we do not appear similar, since we alike each to one of our parents."

"Well, I agree that you do not look alike much, but I knew it because you smell similar, as well as being the same size" Shiori said.

In fact, Sakura and Hyuga where the vivid image of Sango and Miroku, having same hair, features and similar voice, as well as being trained to follow both an exterminator profession, Hyuga being also taught the knowledge of monks. The boy had even inherited the malicious smile of his father.

Speaking of devil, the boy took opportunity, and clearing his throat, he took Shiori´s hand, and started:

"Well, my dear girl, you are indeed very pretty, would you…" but he never finished, as he was kicked out of Katzumi by Sakura.

Shiori giggled. "What was he going to ask me?"

"Well, following my father's tradition, he was going to ask that when you are old enough, you would bear his child. Normally, he and dad fight to talk first to any young lady, but mom takes care of dad and I take care of him. They are so hopeless…" Sakura explained, letting out the white mushroom thingy **(ok, from now on, I will take mention to this symbol as mush)**

" Well if I'm going to die, I want to have at least one descendant, like dad" explained the boy, who had been picked up, and now traveled under Yuzuke's arm, rubbing his sore head.

"You are going to die…?!" asked Shiori

"Well, I might, depending if we defeat Naraku or not. You see, I inherited this from my dad" the boy showed his wrapped arm, covered with prayer beads.

"So, it seems you too have a kazaana right?" asked Yuzuke.

"Yes… but dad does not let me use it. He says it is only for emergencies, that when possible, he is the one who will be putting his life in danger. This was after I once absorbed a bee panel, and I had my hand the size of a bucket for two weeks…" he said.

"Well, but your father has reason to be preoccupied. It seems that even if he is a leacher, he really cares about his family. Mom told us once that he once said that thanks to her, he had reached at last happiness, and he now valued more his family than himself" said Naomi, expecting the others to feel at least admiration towards the monk. Instead, the kids sweatdropped and mushed off.

"… He always uses such a poetic language…that's how he gets excuses for not being beated up by mom, but they are just too flowery" sweatdropped Sakura

"Oh... Well, we never though about it that way, but…" Naomi sweatdropped

They arrived to the end of the forest, where the road started. The hanyou trio made a face of confusion, but Sazui directed their gaze with her head. A little bit further up the road, stood an almost 20th century looking house. But this was the most beautiful house they had ever seen.

It had three floors, and a HUGE sakura tree stood beside, giving shadow to a bench under it, next to one of those swings made for two or more people, and a small one for one person. A little further was a pond, which had a bridge and part of the building had a veranda over a water garden, where water lilies bloomed. In one of the wide branches, a tree house could be seen, and somewhere behind, a large field for training and playing.

The three siblings had their jaws lying on the ground, as they admired the beautifulness of the house.

"Woooooow!!!! Whose house is this?" asked Yusuke, as he looked at the blooming tree.

"Well, yours of course!This is Inuyasha-ojisan's (aka uncle) house, which he built with Shippo, father and the villagers long ago, after your mother left. He wanted it to be made very big and with many rooms because he said that's how people live in the future, and he wanted your mother to feel at home. It was one of the few things that kept him distracted. After that, he always used to go and think by Goshinboku or by the well" explained Sazui.

" Was he… very sad when mom went away…?" whispered Shiori.

" Of course! He was destroyed! My father told me that when she left, he passed almost a whole week inside the well, without food or water, just crying silently his heart out. After that, when he finally was persuaded to go out and eat something,(in other words under mother's threats of asking Kaede to make the command necklace obey her) he used to go all mornings and jump into the well, and to just sit there for hours, alone with his thoughts. He did the same routine _every day_ for the following 5 years. Until…" Sazui stopped and shook her head, and walked slowly to the house. The others exchanged a glaze, and followed her.

" Until what?" asked Naomi.

" Uh… I don't think any of us is the best person to tell you about it. Maybe you can ask him personally later…" said Hyuga, looking at the floor.

" Well, I must leave you now, I have to follow my father's orders and return immediately to the village. I guess I'll see you later" Sazui informed, and turning around, she sped gracefully the way they had come.

The rest watched her disappear, and then entered upon the beautiful building, into a spacious living room, furnished with bamboo woven mats and small glass tables, where pots with fresh and extravagant flowers let out their sweet aromas, surrounding a small underground platform, where cushions laid around a fireplace. It seemed that the house had been cleaned that morning. Answering the silent question, Sakura explained that her family cleaned the house every month, to keep it from deteriorating. She also said, that because of the great tree at the side, the villagers called it the Sakura Blossoming house

The younger twins gave them a tour around the house. The rest of the first floor had a storage room, the kitchen and the guest room, followed nearby by their own private hot-spring, and the big veranda which stood over the beautiful water garden. The second floor had three bedrooms, Shippo's spare room, a kids area and a study. Plus, there was also a staircase which led to the roof, where there was the principal dormitory, and a grand terrace. As the others admired the view, which was really great, since the house was on a hill, Shiori separated form the group, and walked into the room. Inside, she instantly noticed that that room was not cleaned as regularly as the rest of the house, and that its walls where thicker, provably to isolate the cold… and from preventing noise coming in and out.( you know, so if they had a private talk it was not heard, and then you can use your depraved mind to think what kind of sounds where not supposed to be heard). The room smelt of dust…and bitter tears. There was a giant futon, covered in an extremely soft and fuzzy fur, which, Shiori discovered, was the source of the salty smell. She registered with her nose that the fur had some parts with tears, long ago faded, but their presence still there. She recognized 2 different smells, and knew that both Shippo and her father had been spilling tears in that room, her father's almost totally faded. She cuddled herself on the futon, and looked at the ceiling. She smiled, as she saw that up there someone with sublime talent had painted the constellations of the night sky.

Looking sideways, she distinguished a wooden chest, next to a small glass table. On the table, stood some picture frames. (Yeah, these are of those instant pictures / Polaroid (sp?), because Kagome had left one of those instant cameras for the guys to record their most precious moments) One showed a once young gang, all smiling under Goshinboku, another showed the priest's family, just after the twins had been born, next to Kaede. The other one showed Inuyasha and a still human Kagome, another one showed a beautiful black haired woman by holding hands with a small child, and holding a baby, having both puppy ears. The last one showed a bit younger Shippo and Inuyasha, Shippo carrying in his arms a little bundle; honey-blond hair over dark honey eyes, a little new born peaked from inside the blanket.

Looking at the chest, curiosity started to show in her silver mooneyes. But as her mother always _contradicted_ the saying, curiosity may have made the cat limp, not die, but fortunately it had 9 lives. ( I know it doesn't make much sense, but it means that curiosity may cause damage, but it helps you understand a bit more about the world). She heard the rest of the group go downstairs, so she approached the chest, and tried to open it. But it was firmly closed, with a mystic looking round lock. She examined the runes that covered its surface, and her surprise was great when a voice came out of it, and whispered:

"Stranger… do you consider yourself worthy enough to open this lock?"

Shiori stared with surprise at the little ghostly eyes which had appeared on the polished, golden surface. The girl nodded. The eyes became narrow, and the voice said:

" well… you seem rather familiar…you remind me of my master Inuyasha, to whom I was in charged by master Totosai, my creator…yes… your aura is definitely similar to his…don't you by any case happen to know him…?" asked the voice, revealing a feminine tone.

"Well, I have just met him… but he's my father. My name is Shiori" said the girl.

"My name is Motoko, and I am an enchanted lock forged by master Totosai to guard master Inuyasha's most precious possessions. The only ones who had ever have had any contacts with me are him, and young master Shippo, although Sango-sama comes to clean sometimes…My master hasn't been here since so long…No more resting on his futon, no more polishing his sword while teasing master Shippo…no more tears spilled over a photo. It's been so long…" she faded away.

"How long Motoko? Where did he go?" asked Shiori.

Motoko's eyes showed a sad smile. "He talked about something before he left, he was thinking of doing …something. But he wasn't sure still. But after he left…the moon and stars' shine faded a little, and from then on, this land was not the same. But how long ago and what he was thinking, are part of the secrets of my master I am unable to reveal, unless he orders me. But I can tell you a fact, and that is that after he left, master Shippo soaked the futon in sad and bitter tears."

"Ohh god! Was it that terrible?!... I guess dad will have sometime to tell us about it… Motoko… after all this… am I still worthy to open this chest?" Shiori asked.

The ghostly eyes looked at her silver ones for some time, as if tying to see through them. After a while, she closed them again, and the voice said;

" Yes child… I see the purity of your soul in your eyes. After all, I have determined that all my contents are suitable for your touch. But I would thank you if you wouldn't touch the black book. At least not until my master desires you to see it. " And with that said, her eyes vanished, there was a click, and from where Motoko's eyes had been, fell a golden key, which Shiori introduced in a small keyhole.

Inside the chest was what she knew as her father's katana, the Tetssaiga (tetsusaiga or whatever)and another smaller chest, but this time, it was black, with silver sakuras engraved on it. Shiori opened it, and inside she found a black book, that she didn't dare to touch, what seemed like two letters, a little black box and a white marble box which smelled of jasmine and honey… just like her mother.

She held a letter, and read:

" _Dear Inuyasha-kun,_

_Myoga –jiichan has told us about your depression…and we are very sad to hear about it. My Lord desires for you to be happy, even when he knows that being separated from one's mate is very difficult. He offers you to come and visit, so he can talk about it with you, because I say that the best way to fight a fear or sadness is to talk about it with someone, till it becomes a normal subject, and the heart does not suffer as much. And that, taught me Kagome-sama, once when she stayed with me for a night, when you and My Lord where on a fight. Kagome-san was, and I believe she still is, a wise, young person, and we all miss her. Therefore, don't you **dare** feel alone in this situation. You only have to keep on living with your spirits up, and hope in your heart. She would have hated to see that you are wasting your life mourning for her, instead of becoming more mature and worthy for her return. How can you be a husband or father when you cannot even take care of yourself?!_

_Please consider my Lord's offer. My conscience is killing me knowing that while we are together you feel alone and sad. And that is not good for my Lord's pup. ( That's right! Only 4 months and we will have the heir to the Western lands!)_

_Uh… gomen … I think I got a little bit to exited, and maybe I made you feel worst. Rin is so sorry, gomen… crap, I still have on this custom of talking in third person like my Lord…he begged me to stop doing that… and I had him promise he would try to do the same ( I know you cannot imagine that… my Lord not referring to himself as this Sesshomaru…) but ,maybe, within the time, we can progress… ok… I guess that may have been too much information…(I'm blushing and Jaken-sama is giving me a look that means weird-freak human)_

_I hope that I have made you feel at least a bit better…and if I didn't, the present I sent may be of some help to you. It is a present form an old friend of yours. She told me that it will help to cure the heart and the mind. As well ad any physical injuries._

_Hoping to see you around. Sayonara ja ne!_

_Rin, Lady of the Western lands… ( sounds creepy huh? Since I was always, Rin, the human ward…O.o)_

_PS: I nearly forgot damn it._

_You're cordially invited to attend the wedding of the Lord of the Western lands and his new lady. Wanna bring a good present? Come with a SMILE on your face dude (Kagome has so rubbed on me with her modern way of talking)_

Shiori giggled. Her aunt Rin sure had managed to lift at least a little the hanyou's mood. And now she knew she probably had a cousin out there. She put the letter away, and grabbed the other one. She read it silently and then her eyes became wet, and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"_My dear koibito, Inuyasha, My soul,_

_I gave this to Kaede, but she has not read it. I know you are depressed because of the distance that will soon will be separating us, and that is the purpose of this letter. I anticipated your pain, because mine is as great, and maybe bigger, since I leave all my new family in your care. _

_I wanted to ask you to please, treat Shippo as one of the children we will have. I don't want anyone to suffer for my fault, and deprive him from having the education he deserves (that is, not having Miroku filling his mind with weird things). Also to get a better relation with your brother. I really mean it because I know one day you will seek his help. I want you to take care of Sango and Miroku, and all the children they will sure have, and to check on Kaede until it is her time to leave._

_As I write this letter, you are at my side, sleeping like a baby. I love to see your face when you're asleep. You look so calm, like the child of your past that reminds hidden in your heart. I want to see that child alive again. I want you to think of our future, and that when I return into your arms, we will form the family we always wanted, and I will make you the happiest man on earth, because our hearts will be forever together. _

_For that, I beg you to resist. To resist until our paths are to join again, and not to give up on the way. It will be painful, yes. I know it will be, for both of us. But I want you to keep on living. For me. For the kid that tonight is growing inside my womb. For some reason, I can feel its presence within me, because it is a mix of both of us, and together we will be till eternity. I beg you koi, to wait for me. I will wait for you not matter what. No distractions. No temptations. _

_And if for some reason you are forced to return with Kikyo to hell while I'm gone, I beg you to wait for me, because I will return to you when this all has finished. Even if your heart is no more within my reach, I will never leave you. For I love you more than live itself. Even if I have to go and look for you in the other world, I want to see your eyes once more, and to melt in them for a last time. But which path your soul will follow, is your decision. I just want you to know that I love you, and forever will._

_Sayonara, my sweet mate, I will remember you as my only love, and I hope I can survive in your heart till we join again._

_Kagome, your beloved mate, wife and forever friend._

Tears rolled from Shiori´s eyes.

"they loved each other so much…that even if he chose another woman, she would have waited for him… and looked for him till the end of the world…this is more tragic than any soap opera or anime I have ever seen… oh god, more even than Tsubasa Chronicles or Saikano damn it!... how could I have thought that their love wasn't as deep as Syaoran and Sakura's…damn glass barrier and damn time barrier!!! Why do all true loves have to have disgrace in them?" she thought, wiping her tears away, and smiled once more at the picture frame of her parents.

As Shiori guarded all the papers, her eye was caught by the black box. She carefully opened it, and she had to blink, because inside there was a silver chain.

But not any silver chain. It was made form the silver produced with the hair of the white bat demons. Having this fiber was extremely difficult and valuable, and no other than the original Shiori had gifted the inuhanyou with it, which was actually, a lock of her own hair, being half bat demon. She had heard that the Lord of the Western lands was getting married, and when the beautiful bride had come to ask herself for a great quantity of food she wanted to buy from the village, for the feast, Shiori had started conversation with her, and she had told her that her brother-in-law had lost her mate. When she mentioned that at first the brother's relation had not been very good because of the sword, Tetssaiga, Shiori had instantly recognized the name, and had deepened the conversation about the hanyou and his lost mate. She went very sad when she heard that Kagome had been asked to abandon her friends so she cut a lock of her hair, and asked to one of her bat relatives to make a chain for her. Then, with her powers, she had managed to get from the deepness of the sea, a stone, clear like the sky, that could make the user clear their mind, and it helped healing, both physical and mentally. Both elements together, made a necklace which helped to stop suffering. She had given it to the Mistress, which had sent it along with the letter.

Shiori, the inuhanyou girl, left the necklace back on the chest, and finally took out the white marble box. As she opened it, to her ears reached a sweet melody, touching with each of its soothing notes, Shiori´s heart. Inside there where two locks of hair, tied up with a golden chord: one silver, the other one black. It was if the music and the smell made her fall in a trance, and transported her to forgotten times. The melody sang of the power of love, and how hope keeps it alive in one's heart. It sang of times when people where learning to trust, and of hopeful times that where to come, if people continued to love and respect one another for what they where. The melody sang so beautifully, that in a moment, the girl was asleep on the futon, the music box at her side, singing its mysterious lullaby, making her dream of sakuras, mist and tears.

**Aka song was one that all our readers enjoy. And that is To Love's End which is … Inu and Kag's song. I know, it's totally awwww.**

**I', sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait, but gigimon's comp went dead (minute if silence for her) with the sooooo waited poem in it., and I just couldn't wait.**

**Well, I can't believe I finally finish this chapter! It took ages! And ggmon was about to kill me. (Dodges a dagger with a note saying: I hate you damned pigeon) well, please review!!!!! Or… I will not post for another month… muahahaha (dodges tomatoes and daggers from readers) because rule is I have to have at least 2 chapters written ahead of what I have published. GOMEN!!!!**

**The little blue button is seeing you…. And you know you wanna press it right?? RIGHT??!!!**


	19. Departure

**2 CHAPS IN A DAY!!**

**Well, I here I come again!!! Chap 19!!!!! And now… The second part of reunion is…Departure.**

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME AFTER YOU FINISH READING!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-gang characters. They belong to old hag Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the name of the Narshas, the name Ayuki, Dr. Yamato, Dr. Totoshi, Kimiko, Keiko, Grown-up Rin, grown-up Shippo, my hanyou Kagome, Kirara's baby Kittens, Katzumi, Naomi, Yuzuke, Shiori, Sazui, Motoko, Hyuga and Sakura + my all my hanyou features. (Oh! And Sesshy's OCCness!)**

Chapter 19

**Departure**

As they reached the village, Kagome recognised a few villagers and, noticed that the village had changed quite a bit, because all the houses had been reinforced, and a small shrine for meditation had been constructed at one side, as well as a big house not far from the shrine, which was obviously, Miroku and Sango's house. The surroundings where as it had once been when Kikyo had been alive **(remember that when clay pot pinned him to the tree, there was stairs and concrete at the god tree, and then over 50 years they where suddenly gone? well, they did it again, but outside the actual forest, so the trees could stay where they where).** As they neared Kaede's new hut, they could see that the houses that had once been near, where now far apart, leaving land for what was now a beautiful garden, where medicinal plants grew, and where children came to play.

Surrounded by the garden, was a white house, by which a group of women waited nervously. As they approached, the women got away from the door, and bowed to them. Returning the bow with the head, Miroku and Sango entered, followed by Shippo. Taking a last glance at each other, Inuyasha and Kagome followed the others, holding hands.

The house was quite big, and smelled of herbs and incense. Following the corridor, they entered a room, in which a very old Kaede laid in her futon. The girl who was attending her left and every one sat in a circle around the old woman, who began slowly opening her eyes.

"Miroku…"she gasped out, in a soft and tired voice. " I am glad you could make it… I think this the one…and that today will be the last time I will talk to ye children…" she laughed softly, coughing a bit " Of course…ye lot are not children anymore. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo…and where is Sazui?"

"Right here, Kaede-baba" said the girl, as she slid the door open, and entered the room quickly. She took a sit next to her mother, and just hen, Kaede noticed the two newcomers.

"I…Inuyasha…?" her eyes went slightly wide. "But…boy… how can it be…? … Unless…who is that fair lady who sits at your side…?" she focused her sight on the younger priestess. "K…Kagome…? Is it really you child…?"

Kagome nodded with a sad smile, and held her hand softly "I'm so glad we got to met again Kaede"

" I'm very glad too child. And also glad to see you too, Inuyasha." She then frowned slightly " I never got to tell you but… I think it was very foolish what you did boy. In addition, even if it did not mean much to you, it was a long time we could only glance sadly at you, not having our more skilled protector, nor our dear friend"

At this, Kagome raised a brow, and looking at her mate, she said "well, now that you mention it…you do owe an explanation you know… and make sure you have a very good excuse for nearly giving me a heart attack back at the clearing." She said, in a reproaching tone.

Inuyasha gulped, seeing the other hidden message that her eyes sent: ' that, AND a reason for me not to sit you to oblivion, you inconsiderate jerk!'

"Uh…well… you see… it was just that…" he started sweating trying to choose the right words.

"Was it Kikyo?" asked Kagome, her temper rising.

"Not exactly…" responded Kaede for him. The old woman sighted. "It was me… I did it"

"WHAT???!!!"

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Sazui stood up immediately, and as they turned to leave, the monk said: "well, I guess we should leave you alone with your family issues"

" I think you're right" agreed Kagome, still sending a murderous glace at her mate.

"Hmmm…I think no, Kagome. I would feel more confident with them adding me in the story, as I can only tell it through my point of view. Would you mind guys?" he asked.

"Course not. Pleasure to help" responded Sango, and the four sat again.

"Well now, start spilling" said Kagome, emphasising with her rudeness that she was angry.

"Um well…." Inuyasha started " after the well sealed 15 years ago… I was left…."

"Devastated" said Sango

" Depressed" added Kohaku

"…Totally and utterly heartbroken" concluded Miroku

"Passed all the day at the well, and all the places where I had had beautiful memories with you. I didn't sleep, nor ate…. I was just lost in the memories, and I constantly daydreaming of you" said Inuyasha

" So did I" said lovingly Kagome, her anger vanished, and holding her husband's hand, caressing it softly.

"And I even had a type of hallucination at the well, about you, being happy…and fat. It was about… 4 or 5 months after you where gone." He said.

"Hmm… well, it seems like it was just the time I was still pregnant of the twins… maybe your paternal instinct connected with your pups and the other side"

"Maybe…anyway, I was slowly loosing my mind, because all the dreams where so real, and waking up without you was… unbearable, and broke my heart even more. So… about 5 years after that... I had again one of these daydreams, one I had been having frequently. It was about you coming back… and we where happily together…. Until this glass-type barrier appeared, separating us…and" he trailed away.

"Let me guess… we said we loved and we needed each other, and then… the barrier dissolved… and our hands touched… and was as if it was real… it was the same daydream I had back then… summer solstice right?" said Kagome, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha nodded, passing an arm around her shoulders, and wiping the tears away with his clawed finger.

"That's around when… when I got pregnant of Shiori… I… fell over the border of the terrace…3 floors, so I got a bit ill, and when the doctor checked on me… he said I was pregnant again" she explained.

"You fell 3 floor being pregnant and didn't loose your baby?! Hmp, lucky you had hanyou resistance at the time. However, I guess I noticed the little fact. How was the little one conceived…and how do we know if it is really Inuyasha's child if he wasn't there to…conceive her?" asked Miroku, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… how was it?" asked Inuyasha, arching his eyebrow suspiciously as well.

Everyone stared at Kagome with uncertainty in his or her eyes, which made Kagome's temper rise, and explode. She stood up, furious, and roared out:

"Are you meaning that you thought I could have been…. a ….a CHEATER???!!!"

Everyone gulped, and got scared by seeing the rage in Kagome's eyes. But then, tears formed in them, and she let herself slip into her knees, her claws digging in the palm of her hands, her knuckles turning white.

"I …I can't believe it!" she sobbed out "You thought …thought I could go…. Go with someone else!… and I thought you knew me… me, a girl who had to had to fight demons and help people I don't even know… who helped to save the world uncountable times… always fighting with such a short skirt… and having to support rejection and cruelty… having to sacrifice my normal life… my studies and my career for all of you…me, who threw myself into blind love for a family I formed slowly with all of you…and that sacrificed 19 YEARS OF MY LIFE AND MY HAPPINESS FOR YOUR DAMNED SAKE!!!" she took a moment to grab breath "…I can't believe you thought … specially you Inuyasha… how could you believe I could be …disloyal…unworthy of having you as my mate… so that I could be with another…" her face then showed a bitter smile " but I guess… the years have changed you opinion about me right?… you thought that with all those years I would forget about all off you… and that I got tired of waiting, and forgot about this era… I … I can't..."she sobbed, and hugging herself, she started shaking uncontrollably. Until two warm arms wrapped around her, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We're sorry. And please don't exaggerate. We did not mean you to take it that way. We just… wondered about the …source of the youngest kid. We where never accusing you of cheating. We know you, Kagome, and we know you could never forget about us all, nor cheat, nor sacrifice you happiness for us in vain." She stopped shaking, but the sobbing continued. "Oh…please stop crying koi… you know I hate when you cry… please don't make me feel more guilty than what I am right now… we have just reunited… Please do not ruin this special moment. Please. I said we were sorry." He begged.

"We really are!" said everyone in chorus.

Kagome lifted her head, and looked at everyone, before looking eyes with her bellowed mate. "Re…really?… you don't think I'm a filthy whore? I mean… I know it seem suspicious but…" she was hushed when Inuyasha's lips crashed into hers, drowning down her words. They separated, knowing the answer.

"Well now, sorry for returning to subject, but how can you be sure it's Inuyasha's kid?" asked Miroku.

"Um… well, we took her DNA, and we compared it with the twins' and they became positive so…"she stopped at the sight of everyone's confused faces.

" DNA is taking a sample of her blood, which has her unique scent and…genes, and comparing it with the twins', proving like that, that they where from the same parents."

"Ohhh…"everyone exclaimed, and she sweatdropped.

"Well, returning to the ORIGINAL subject, why the hell where you pinned up that tree again?" asked Kagome, crossing her arms.

"Ohhh, well, like I was saying before, after this daydream, I though myself going insane, and broke my heart in two. So… the only way I figured I could restrain myself from all that pain was… to sleep. To sleep again the same dream I suffered when Kikyo pinned me, but this time, I asked Kaede not to seal me permanently, only my mind, so I was still alive and could still age normally. And then, only you could safe me." He explained, his eyes showing some embarrassment, but no regret at all.

FLASHBACK 

"Please Otou-san! Don't do it!!! We still need you!! Don't abandon us like this!"

"It's no use to tell him Shippo. He's taken a decision, we can do not more than to respect it, and to wait until Kagome-san is back with us."

"Miroku! How can you be so calm about this? Our best friend is about to practically commit suicide!!!"

"Well now, he's not dying, my love, is he?. He is… going to sleep. Inuyasha is my best friend, and for that, my heart is in great pain. But because he also is practically my brother, I know he is in great pain, and that is best for him to escape from I until his cure returns"

"now Inuyasha… are ye ready boy?"

"yes hag! Shoot it."

"ok… now…I'm sorry Kagome…goodbye Inuyasha. See you in ten years…" SHOOT.

"NOOOOOO!!!!! OTOU-SAN !!!!!"

END FLASHBACK 

"so… you missed me to the edge of insanity, and you asked Kaede to pin you up the tree again to escape from the pain…?" tears ran again down her cheeks. She embraced more tightly her husband. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha…. So sorry I caused you so much pain… it was all my fault by asking you to be mates… then we would have suffered less…. I'm so sorry" she sobbed into his haori.

He returned the warm embrace, saying " don't be. It was the best mistake we have ever made, because it was what really kept us alive and together forever."

The others smiled sheepishly at the once more happy couple.

Miroku sighted. "they were meant to be … right Kaede?" he said, turning towards her.

"KAEDE ??!!" he exclaimed seconds later.

Then, all the attention in the room was directed on the, now still, body of the once powerful priestess Kaede, who had shortly before, passed out.

(Looks at bunch of Kaede fans and dodges daggers) I'M SORRY!!!!! HOWEVER, THE POOR HAG WAS SOOO OLD I HAD PITY OF HER! I JUST COULD NOT LET HER BE LIKE MY OWN GREATGRAND MOTHER!!! (aka, deaf, nearly blind and wrinkled as a raising. Poor thing… At her 99s) so please Kaede lovers, forgive me, and try to understand I did it for the sake of the character.

Now, I see that pretty blue button down there… and I'm sure it's telling you to press it!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	20. Finally home again

**CHAPTER 20 BOOOYA!!!**

**GOD I HAVE'T TOUCHED THIS FILE LIKE FORVER! I am really sorry guys but I have my life too…(believe it)**

**Then again… I may have been someone's fault cough Ggmon cough, but I'm not blaming anyone am I?**

**I want to thank my faithful reviewers, and telling you that the plans for tha sequel are on wheels!!**

**In addition, I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING EVERYONE VERY OOC!**

**Now, let the story begin…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-gang characters. They belong to old hag Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the name of the Narshas, the name Ayuki, Dr. Yamato, Dr. Totoshi, Kimiko, Momiji, Keiko, Grown-up Rin, grown-up Shippo, my hanyou Kagome, Kirara's baby Kittens, Katzumi, Anaí, Naomi, Yuzuke, Shiori, Sazui, Motoko, Hyuga and Sakura + my all my hanyou features and all character OOCness. **

Chapter 20

**Finally home again**

Some hours later, after Sazui went to fetch the kids she had just delivered, our two favorite families plus the whole village were crowded in a clearing not far away to hold the funeral for their deceased priestess and friend. It was short, but it was not that gloomy or sad, since they all knew she had lived a happy life and that she really wanted to rest in peace. After some farewell words from some of the guests, she was buried in a special place for both Kaede and Inuyasha, in the same position where he had once forgotten to unbury her, just after Yura of the hair's attack.

After that, everyone went back to the village, and the two families went to Sango and Miroku's hut. There, as they drank some green tea to raise the mood, they started talking about how life had treated each of them.

"So… what have you been doing all these years Kagome-chan? Other than, raise your children, of course." Asked Sango

"Well, when I got home, I was terribly depressed. But it didn't last THAT long, because it was bad for the baby, since just after I got home I had reveal to my family my true nature, and my mother, who was desperate for dog-eared grandchildren, hurried me to check if I was pregnant, which, of course, I was. Surprisingly, my family took everything rather calmly and gave me all the support possible. I later found work as an archery teacher in a university, which is, before you start asking, an advanced school which prepares you for the world and for your job. I later took a place as the assistant of a grumpy historian, who retired after a couple of months and let me take charge. The twins where born in early September, 7th to be exact, and after some years I moved out from the shrine into an apartment where I got pregnant with Shiori. Some years later, my grandfather died (sorry Inuyasha, but Buyo died as well) and later we all moved again into a larger house, because a three-bedroom apartment was a bit two small for a family of inu-hanyous, three of them being hyper young ones. Since I get quite a nice pay at the university, and I'm head of the history department, I get to have a fully-equipped home with training areas and other high-tech facilities that I will find a way to bring here. Actually, my mother and I are considering building a third floor on top of the shrine house, so the children can sleep there on school nights, and keep the big house as an emergency or holiday home, since it's in the outskirts of the city. This, of course, is because I prefer the kids to live in an atmosphere free of contamination and somewhere where they can have freedom in their hanyou forms. As you saw earlier, we live disguised as humans in my time, and it can sometimes become pretty annoying," explained Kagome.

"And what about you? I see you've been busy, too," she teased, looking at the 3 ten-year-olds running around and the three other teens talking.

"Well, the villagers, under Miroku's direction, built a small shrine, that we are thinking to transform into a small temple, which I suppose is later going to become your shrine, Kagome-chan. As for the twins, they are 10 years old and Sazui has just turned 14, since Miroku wanted to start in your request right after we got married two weeks later after you left. " Explained Sango.

"Isn't it curious that our kids are almost the same ages?" wondered Kagome.

"Well, you still haven't met Momiji…and I guess he still has no age companion," mumbled Shippo

"Who?" asked Kagome

"Momiji, my 6 year old kit. I mated my friend Kimiko while you where gone. Remember her? The kitzune who came to your party?" said Shippo.

"OMG!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!! I'M SOOOOO GLAD FOR YOU SHIPPO!!!!" she cried out, embracing her adoptive son.

"Well, I guess I should bring him one of this days to meet her…grandma…" he giggled

"Oh no…. that makes me feel VERY old. I thought I had stopped being your mother when I handed you to Sango," she murmured.

"Well, we decided I was his aunt rather than his mother, since you would always be his mother Kagome-chan," said Sango.

"Well, in that case, great! I'm a grandmother!!!! Damn I feel as old as my mother!"

They all chuckled at this, the sun beginning to set in the horizon.

"Well, I guess, it's time to start supper. Inuyasha, why don't you go with Kagome and your kids to _you know where_, and come back when supper is ready in a couple of hours?" asked the monk.

"To where?" asked curious the female hanyou.

"Um… I'll show you. The kids went there all ready, right? While we where at Kaede's?" said the hanyou

"Yes, and I suggest they go before you so she can take the surprise by herself" giggled Sango

Nodding, the two hanyous exited the hut, the female with a confused and curious face.

"Kids! Naomi, Yuzuke and Shiori, we are going back to…_the flower place_, and coming back for supper. Could you get going so I can talk with your mother?" asked Inuyasha

"Kay, _dad_" said the trio, tasting the new word in their mouths. They said goodbye to their new friends and sprinted towards the outskirts of the village.

Sending a confused glance at her mate, the raven-haired hanyou walked in the direction her kids had gone. Inuyasha caught up with her, and putting his arm around her shoulders, he whispered in her furry ear, "I missed you so much, koi. I still cannot believe we are together again and that we have a family." He smiled, nibbling softly the pointy end of her furry appendage, sending shivers down his mate's spine. She passed an arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder, and whispered back,

"I can't believe it either, after so much loneliness, we are one once again. And this time we'll never be apart. Did you read my letter?" she asked softly.

"It made me cry even more, and gave me a little more hope" responded her mate, his hold on her tightening a bit.

"And I meant each word in it," the female hanyou assured him.

"I know, and I love you more for it," her mate responded, placing a soft, but still passionate kiss on her warm lips.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped, jumped behind his mate, and placed his hands on her eyes.

"Now, close your eyes and don't cheat," he said, taking his hands out and checking that she had her eyes shut tightly.

Kagome smiled, as she let herself be guided by Inuyasha's hand over a small bridge that crossed a narrow stream. They kept walking for a while, the sun still sinking on the horizon. As the neared the hill, the female hanyou smiled as the scent of her children and sakura blossoms reached her nose.

They stopped again, but this time Inuyasha whispered into her ear, sending shivers again down her spine.

"You can open your eyes now, koi"

Doing as told, she gasped at the striking scene bathed in the light of sunset. There was a beautiful, slightly modern house with a gorgeous, huge Sakura tree at one side, a pond with a small but beautiful carved bridge across. Shiori swung happily in the swing while Naomi laughed and pushed her little sister. Yusuke sat on a branch, admiring the sunset. Kagome's eyes watered.

"It is just so beautiful. Is it ours?" she whispered.

"Yes" responded her mate, blushing at little. "I constructed it with Miroku and the villagers for you and the pup. Well, the _pups_. I was hoping it would be our home in this era, so we could stop bugging Kaede and the others. That is of course, if you like it and you all decide to live in this era with us. Even if you change your mind prefer going to your house in the future with all those modern facilities, I'll still follow," he said.

"Oh Inuyasha! What are you saying, you baka!" reproached his wife. "I totally love every inch of it, and I will stay to live here, since we will still be living another 500 years anyway, and we have to take advantage of nature while it lasts. We should still construct the flat on mom's home to sleep there when we visit, and I guess the kids and I will be living a bit more in the future until they finish the school year and I finish my contract at the university. I guess I could still work away from the university however, taking the roll of investigator. I could specialize in this era and still get money to buy things from the future to bring here. Of course, I want to live here with you and the kids. After all, the majority of my family is still in this era and hanyous belong here, as you and I do. Together." She smiled at him, giving him an affectionate tweak in his silver ear and a small peck on the lips.

He grinned. "Well, it seems you've had this plan for a while now. You are always so smart. I guess it was worth it all those days I let you return to your era to go to that damned school. But it made you more sneaky as well," he said, giving her another tweak in her raven ear.

"But you know you love me for it," she said seductively, kissing him this time with more passion, her fingers playing with the silver triangles at the top of his head.

"Yew!!!! My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!!! Get a room you two, would ya?" cried Shiori, covering her eyes, not used to seeing her mother kiss someone with so much fervor.

"Um, sorry Shio-chan, I guess we _could_ get a room," said Kagome, laughing at her running-for-cover-against-horny-adults daughter, as she ran into the house, jumping over the water garden and into the veranda. The other two siblings shook their head and sighed, and the older hanyous strolled, hand in hand, up the small hill and into their home. Inuyasha gave the tour again, this time telling them anecdotes of when the house was in construction and where had he gotten the fine furniture. Sesshomaru had given most of it, but some of it had been brought from other places which made for quite a tale.

When they reached the second floor, Inuyasha said, "Well, chose a bedroom and entertain yourselves in something while I show your mother the view and our bedroom. Let us know when you are ready to go back." That said, there where three blurs and the hanyou kids where gone to fight for the room with the best view to the sakura.

Smiling, Inuyasha led Kagome up the circular staircase into a small corridor, which gave into the terrace and the principal room. As they entered, Kagome smelt, just as Shiori, the salty scent of her mate and adoptive son's tears coating the soft furry futon. She squeezed his hand a bit more tightly as he led her to stand in front of the chest.

She looked at the pictures on the table and smiled, not asking who the black-haired woman was, but grinning at the ones showing the houshi-taijija family and the ones with both of them alone. Inuyasha caught her attention by clearing his throat, and then greeted the chest. "Hello again, Motoko"

Immediately the two ghostly eyes appeared on the lock, and this time they seemed to smile. "Welcome back master. I have missed you presence for a long time. With only Sango-sama coming to clean occasionally, the place gets a bit dusty." Motoko's whispering voice filled with joy at seeing her master again with a real smile of his tired face, a sight she had never really seen before.

"I missed your soothing voice, too, Motoko. My plan succeeded, not how I planned it, but she is finally here. Motoko, I want you to meet my mate, Kagome. Kagome, she's Motoko, a magic lock Totosai made me to guard my most precious possessions."

"Pleased to meet you Motoko" greeted the female.

"A pleasure too, mistress Kagome," responded the lock.

"Motoko, I want you respond to Kagome's command, too. But I would prefer that my children won't be able to open it unless it is an emergency." The hanyou commanded.

"Hmmm, I'm sorry master" murmured Motoko, shame evident in her tone. "I opened my contest earlier to a girl whose soul was pure. She said she was your daughter, and I believed her because of her likeness to both you and your mate, who I have seen to only photographs, and her scent. I'm sorry master, I will be sure never to repeat this mistake." The lock lowered her eyes.

Inuyasha froze.

"W…what did she see? Did she…?" he asked

"No master. Your book is safe. I asked her not to touch it. Nevertheless, I think she saw everything else, including the letters. I did not think they where private, since master Shippo did read them."

"That ungrateful brat…" murmured the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry, but what gave him the right??!!"

"He cried a lot you know, master. Those letters where his only comfort after you…left. He was devastated, as you can smell from the futon. He read part of the book, too. The last chapters, I think. If I had not stopped him in time, he could have been gone with the book to finish reading it. However, he moved away three years after that. Last time he came was to help Sango-sama clean and say hello to me. Really, that kid of his is a little monster," explained the lock, sighing in memory of the long hours she had suffered repeated poking from the little blond-haired kitzune.

"Hmp, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind later, but he deserves a hyper son for being an annoying kit when he was a pup. Now let's see how he manages." Inuyasha smirked at the thought.

"So, may I see what is inside you?" asked Kagome Motoko.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome was still giggling after reading Rin's letter.

"So, how was the wedding?" asked the raven-haired hanyou.

"Ah…you know how Sesshy is." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "He, he, that's what Rin calls him. Although I have also heard her calling him Fluffy, mostly when she had the pup. He invited lords and ladies from all across Japan for this huge reception and wedding, with a very expensive and beautiful kimono for Rin, and announced she was pregnant and everything. The bad thing was that I was the best man. It was creepy. Sesshomaru had me like his shadow, always around and occasionally putting his arm around my shoulders when he presented me to an important guest. The first time he was not ashamed of my being a hanyou. Maybe it was because he discovered that almost every royal family had had at least one hanyou relative. He moved into this huge palace I did not even know my old man possessed and gave me a bit of my heritance, which, by the way, is still a lot of money. So we are not going to be in need for centuries, my dear!"

"Good, but we still need money from the future so I might as well keep on working. I like to work after all. It kept my mind from you AND with you while I was researching. I might as well do it for fun. It feels good when you have discovered something for the future generations. We cannot just stay here and live from hunting demons after being in the 21st century. It's hard to give up all those modern conveniences." Kagome said..

"I agree with you, now that you mention it. Which reminds me, can we have ramen for lunch tomorrow?" The silver haired man gave her cute puppy eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha! You haven't changed in that sense, have you love?" laughed his wife. "Of course we can have ramen! After all, your kids won't eat almost anything more than that, except for pizza, sushi, Italian food, and some of the weird Peruvian food their friend at school made them addicted to. **(A/N: that would be me or my Mary Sue XD)**"

"What's Peruvian?" asked the curious hanyou.

"Uh…remember I told you the world was round and I showed you that small globe of the earth?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well, remember the Americas?" Inuyasha nodded again. "Well, in the south there is a place called Peru, which has very nice beaches and foods, was conquered by this huge empire and then conquered by the Spaniards and such. Naomi's best friend, Anaí **(A/N: Hooray for me and for Peru!!!)**, is from there, and her mother makes this marine food which got the twins crazy. Shiori really loved the sweets of said country. And Italy is that funny European country in the shape of a boot, remember?" explained his wife.

"Mmm… I will have to taste some of that later," said the hanyou, as he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, and hoisted both of them into the futon. **(Little did he know about the addiction he would later develop for Ceviche, and the new opportunity his tongue would give to spicy food after that.)**

"But for now, I have something else I want to taste." He smirked, as he claimed the woman's lips in his own. His mate happily responded, putting her arms around his neck and pulling his head toward hers to get more access into his mouth.

"I love you so much, Inuyasha," she murmured against his lips.

"You don't imagine how good you make me feel, love. My soul is whole again," he responded, giving them a moment to catch their breath.

"No it isn't. At least not yet. Did you know that in ancient times it was believed man reached Kami in their climax?" she said, her eyes shining in a lustful light.

"These fifteen years have made you horny, koi," he said, the smirk even wider

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, you baka! I haven't had sex in fifteen years!" she exclaimed, as she claimed his mouth again, their tongues dancing at being together once again.

"Well then, let's get the rust off those gears. After all, I need I have some issues to discuss with Kami," he laughed, and drowned his mate's response by claiming her lips in another passionate kiss.

The thick walls were put to good use after all those years, and Motoko had to magically shut her "ears".

**Oh ho ho! Horny hanyous!**

**Ok ok…this is rating T, plus, I read lemons, but do not write them, so you can fill the space you perverts!**

**It took me ages to put this chapter! I hope you liked it.**

**I WANT TO THANK MY BETAS SO MUCH FOR THEIR SUPPORT!!**

**Little blue button is lonely…won't your mouse give him company?**


End file.
